Discovering the Heart
by Kasamari
Summary: Deciding and understanding his destiny was the easy part. Zutara. Sequel to Heal prelude to Stand
1. Three Years Later

I do not own Avatar.

Three years ago the war that plagued the world for one hundred years finally came to an end. Stories say that the Avatar stormed the Fire Lord's great castle with the strength of a thousand warriors, conquering all those who stood before him and, upon reaching the Fire Lord, struck him down without mercy. Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Avatar Aang did indeed lead an attack on the strong hold that was the Fire Lord's castle, but he was far from alone. A ragtag army of Earth Nation refugees and Water Tribe warriors aided in his attack. Of this army only four people actually made it within the walls of the castle. These four people were the Toph Bei Fong, Sokka and Katara of the Water Tribe, and of course Avatar Aang himself.

As the band traveled through the palace, they were methodically separated from each other by Princess Azula and forced into their own life and death struggles, leaving Aang alone to face Fire Lord Ozai and his son Prince Zuko. As the flames danced around the Avatar in what seemed to be a hopeless situation, help came to him in a form he never expected.

As Fire Lord Ozai stood above the Avatar with victory in his grasp and Aang's heart gave way to defeat, he was saved. Prince Zuko himself had stepped between the Avatar and the Fire Lord as the flames rained down from Ozai's fist. The shock of his son's actions against him was enough of an opening for the Avatar to strike the decisive blow, and the horrid tyrant did finally fall.

By the time the Avatar's friends were able to join him, Zuko had already disappeared from the battlefield. Aang recounted the prince's actions to his friends, but there were few others that knew the truth. Prince Zuko made his return to his country a few months later with the hopes of rebuilding the Fire Nation to its former glory of one hundred years past. Back when it was at peace, when its people prospered, and when the other nations looked to them as friends.

Zuko had organized and oversaw many reconstruction projects in his nation as well as acted as a foreign diplomat to the other nations. Through his dedication, and with the help of the Avatar and his friends, he was able to earn a measure of trust from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. All the while Zuko spent his time learning more of the people who had changed his life. Zuko had spent much time traveling with Avatar Aang during these times and Aang even had a tendency to drop into Zuko's large home unannounced. So often in fact that Zuko had a room arranged that a room be on permanent call for the Avatar. At the other side of the building. Aang was very kind and understanding, but he had not changed at all from the hyperactive boy he had always been.

Toph Bei Fong had become a great friend and asset to Zuko in gaining ground with the Earth Kingdom. With her endorsement, Earth King Kuei was more willing than most to give Zuko a chance. She had also proven to be the easiest person for Zuko to relate to by far. They spoke to each other often outside of meetings, mostly to complain of things that displeased or annoyed them.

Sokka of the Water Tribe and Zuko rarely spoke without arguing. They had great respect for each other, though they did their best to never show it. It was a simple matter of conflicting personalities. One was annoying and the other was easily annoyed.

Katara did not speak to Zuko often. There seemed to be a barrier between her and the Fire Nation's greatest hope. It was not for lack of trying on either side, but for the memory of a single night that they shared. A night of healing. A night of learning. A night that had changed both of them forever.

Now, almost three years to the day since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, at the Avatar's suggestion Zuko is to be officially crowned the new Fire Lord at a coronation to be held in the new palace of the Fire Lord. Leaders and delegates from all of the nations are expected to be there. As well as some old friends.

I hope this is enough to tide you all over until I really get it going!


	2. Invitations

Avatar is not mine.

Zuko sat at his desk as the morning sun rose higher in the bright sky. He had been sitting in the same position with his quill resting on the parchment in front of him so long that his back was beginning to ache and his hand was beginning to cramp. As he read over the paper in front him, he quickly crumpled it up and threw it into the growing heap at his feet. He let out a low, frustrated growl as a knock sounded at his door.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko," Iroh said as he let himself in. "I have breakfast."

"What's so good about it?" Zuko hissed as he stared down at a new sheet of parchment.

"Come now, Nephew. You must eat. Come and have some tea with me."

The old general set a tray of rolls and ham down at a small table near the door and began to pour a small cup of tea for each Zuko and himself. Zuko rose from his seat and stalked his way over to his uncle. Grabbing his cup rather aggressively, Zuko drank the tea in a single gulp.

"Zuko!" Iroh gasped in astonishment. "You must not gulp tea as though it were horrible medicine! It is meant to be sipped and savored!"

"It's just tea, Uncle," Zuko said as he began to eat a roll. Iroh's expression fell as he began to sip his own cup. All these years and his nephew still had no appreciation for the world's greatest drink! Looking over to the pile of discarded paper at the floor of the desk, Iroh nodded sagely.

"What is it that troubles you, Nephew?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Why did I think that I could do this?" Zuko asked between bites. "I should have let the scribe write them for me!"

"That would defeat the entire purpose of 'personalizing' them," Iroh replied. "No one ever said that it would be easy to express what you feel in your heart in words on written paper. It takes time to understand one's own heart."

"I don't _have_ time, Uncle!"

"Relax for a moment, Nephew," Iroh said, calmly sipping his tea. "Put your mind at ease and try to remember that the people you are addressing are not just representatives of the world, but they are your friends as well."

Zuko inhaled deeply as Iroh poured him another cup of tea. His uncle was right. He had decided to write these particular invitations himself and he was going to do it. He just hoped he would be able to do it soon.

"Enjoy the tea, Zuko," Iroh said as he rose to leave. "Do not worry so much. The words will come."

As Zuko sat alone once again in his room, he took deep cleansing breaths. Meditation had come easier to him since the day that Ozai had fallen. Zuko remembered how it was on that day that he refused to refer to the former Fire Lord as "father" anymore. His entire life had changed so much since then, but it had also stayed very much the same. He was still short tempered, as Uncle Iroh had often pointed out. More importantly at the moment, his people skills were failing him as usual. How could it be so easy to stand up in front of foreign dignitaries he had never met and speak so adamantly about his nation's future, but could not write four simple invitations to the people he considered his friends?

_Probably because I don't really care if those dignitaries don't care much for me,_ Zuko thought. _I can almost hear what I would say to them if I were talking to them now. Why is it so hard to put those thoughts on the paper? Maybe it's not. Why not just do what Uncle said? They are my friends, why not just write what I'm thinking?_

Zuko returned to his desk and began scribbling down a one sided conversation he could picture having with Aang. He had always been a little too easily distracted so Zuko tried to keep it short and to the point like he did with most important things he had to tell the Avatar.

_Aang_

_My coronation is to be held two days before the War End Anniversary. Preparations are nearly complete and I expect to see you there._

_Zuko_

Short and to the point. Hopefully, Aang would not be sidetracked from responding to this letter, but Zuko doubted it. Most likely Aang would show up the day of on his flying bison and then moan about how long and boring the ceremony was. A smirk sneaked its way onto Zuko's face as he pictured this. Then a thought occurred to him.

_Postscript_

_In case you have forgotten, the Fire Nation celebrates the War End Anniversary with a large festival._

If anything was going to get Aang to come on time, it would be the idea of a party to follow the boring stuff. Next on the short list of people was Toph Bei Fong. This one was by far the easiest for Zuko to write.

_Toph,_

_If you need an excuse to escape all of those would-be suitors, the coronation of the Fire Lord should convince your parents. You will be expected._

_Zuko_

Zuko knew all to well the difficulty of having to put up courtesans. Toph was most probably going out of her mind with the number of men trying to arrange marriage to her for status or wealth. The last time he had spoken to her, Toph had said she willingly barricaded herself in her parent's house just to get away from them.

Moving onto the next piece of blank parchment on his desk, Zuko put his mind on Sokka.

_Stupid Ponytail Boy,_

_As much as I would love to leave you out of this, it would be difficult to explain why the chief of the Southern Water Tribe's son was not invited to my coronation. I expect to see you sitting in the front row with your mouth shut and your eyes open. Do you think you can manage that, or should I have used smaller words?_

_Zuko_

That left only one invitation to be written and it would definitely be the most difficult. He and Katara had barely exchanged anything except greetings since the night that The Blue Spirit had met The Painted Lady. The night she had pulled away his mask and helped him to see his true self. What do you say to someone who has impacted your life on such a grand scale? How was he supposed to convey to her in words what it would mean for him to see her again? To have her there when the next chapter of his life began? What would he say to her when she arrived?

_You're getting ahead of yourself,_ he thought. _First things first. Just write exactly what you're thinking right this very second and send it to her._

Zuko allowed his hand to move of its own accord. There was no greeting. There was no closing. Just exactly what he felt he would say to her if he were speaking to her at that very moment. He looked down at the finished invitation with frustration and sighed.

_It'll have to do._

Iroh was already waiting for him when Zuko arrived at the aviary. The four swiftest hawks that the Fire Nation had to offer were each given a hand written invitation before they set out in search of the recipients. Iroh smiled at his nephew with pride as the young man watched the birds take flight. One to the West. One to the East. Two to the South.

"I am sure you did well, Nephew."

"That makes one of us, Uncle."

So, what do you think? The usual five reviews are necessary to get the next chapter, my friends!


	3. Indecision

Avatar is not mine.

Katara watched with pride as her students snapped their water whips in unison. Teaching new waterbenders just seemed like the right thing to do after the war, so that was what she did. Master Pakku at The Northern Water Tribe sent many of his students to continue their training with her and that was how Katara's school had gotten started.

Granted the world still demander her at times. Aang still came to visit on a regular basis and told her of his adventures and the state of the world. Every so often he would even invite her and Sokka to join him at meetings or just to escape from their daily lives. There were really only two things that even caused Katara the slightest bit of distress now.

"Hey, Katara!" And here came one of them. Katara instructed her students to pair up and continue practice as Sokka ran towards her waving a rolled up parchment angrily. "Can you believe this guy?"

"What are you talking about, Sokka? What guy?"

"Zuko!" Sokka roared as he thrust the parchment into Katara's hands. There was the other. "Look what he wrote!"

Katara snickered as her eyes sped over the short invitation.

"It's not so bad," Katara consoled as she patted her brother's head. "At least you were invited. And he wrote it himself!"

"Master Katara!" a student called. The siblings turned their attention back towards Katara's pupils. "Up there!"

Hi above where Katara and Sokka stood, a large carrier hawk of the Fire Nation made it's wide spiraling descent. A lump grew in Katara's throat as her stomach lurched. She knew that this hawk must be carrying her invitation to Zuko's coronation. The hawk landed gracefully on Sokka's arm and waited patiently as he removed the message.

"It's for you," he said. Katara snatched it from him before he could open it. "Must be your invite!"

"I know," Katara mumbled in reply. "Students! That will be all for today! You may continue individual training, but for today the lesson is over!"

Katara turned her back to her students and brother and began making her way out onto the frozen tundra of the South Pole. Sokka stared after her, but was not stupid enough to follow. There was something between her and Zuko he did not understand. Whenever the two of them were together, Sokka could feel the tension all around him. It's not that they disliked each other, maybe it was the opposite?

_NO! Bad Sokka!_ he mentally chastised himself._ Don't even think about that!_

Katara turned and flipped the rolled paper over in her hands as the snow crunched beneath her boots. What if her invitation was like Sokka's? It was definitely personalized, otherwise it would have the Fire Nation insignia on it. What could he have written? She ran her fingers delicately over the paper. What if it really was like Sokka's? What if he was just inviting her because he was obligated to for appearances?

_No,_ she thought. _Zuko wouldn't do anything just for appearance. Sokka was invited because Zuko really wants him there._

She clutched the invitation tighter in her hands. He did want her there. Right? The only way to really know was to open the invitation. Fear tore through her at the thought of being nothing more than an obligation. She unrolled the paper.

_You know, this would be easier if you opened your eyes!_ her inner voice shouted. With the invitation trembling in her hands she finally forced her eyes open. On the paper was only a single line. There was no pleasant greeting, nor was Zuko's name signed at the bottom. Just the one line.

_Come to my coronation. Please._

It did not sound like an invitation at all. It sounded more like a request. In the letter to Sokka, Zuko had been so demanding. Like he was ordering her brother to attend. But, then again, it also seemed so forced. Maybe Zuko just could not bring himself to invite her? Katara read the letter over and over trying to discern its meaning. She began to pace as she read.

"This is stupid," she finally said to herself. "I'm just going to go home and get ready." With that decision made, she retraced her steps to the village and shut herself inside her hut. That was where she was when Sokka decided to check up on her. She was throwing random objects into her bag as he entered.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Packing."

"You do realize you just threw unwrapped blubbered seal jerky in there, right?"

Katara spun around so fast that it made Sokka dizzy. She grabbed her bag and dumped its contents out on the floor. Finding the jerky, she tossed it aside and stared at the empty bag.

"Something wrong?" Sokka asked.

"I've changed my mind," she answered without looking at her brother. "I'm not going."

Sokka smashed his hand to his forehead with a groan. Somehow he knew this was going to happen. Whenever it came to Zuko, Katara _always_ had some kind of reason for making things difficult.

"So," Sokka began hesitantly. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing. I just can't leave my students right now. They're at a critical place in their lessons and they need their sifu."

"Riiiiiight," Sokka remarked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. It's just so hard to be around Zuko. I know that he's changed, but . . . I don't know how to explain it."

_I know better than anyone how much he's changed. He's kinder. He's finally let go of all of that pain he carried around. But when was the last time I really saw _that_ man? The last time Zuko and I actually connected?_

The backdrop of a small riverside village fell before Katara's mind's eye. The sun was just rising, leaving the atmosphere in that confusing but wondrous state between light and dark leaving the shining stars as waning sparkles in the orange red sky. Katara was snapped out of her reverie by her brother's voice.

"I don't know what's been going on with you and flame boy, but you should really be there for this. It'll show the rest of the world that at least the Water Tribe supports him as Fire Lord."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Sokka smiled as he piled her clothes into her bag and carried it outside. "Now come on, we've gotten get going if we wanna get there in time."

"Sokka, it's a three day trip. The coronation isn't for another week."

"Who was talking about the coronation? I want some of that Fire Nation meat cuisine!"

Out at the docks a Water Tribe ship awaited the waterbending master and her brother. On it were many of the Southern Water Tribe's most important leaders, including Sokka and Katara's father Hakoda. This promised to be a long trip. A long trip in which Katara would have nothing to do but think of the soon to be new Fire Lord.

Remember, I need five reviews before continuing!


	4. R & R

Avatar is not mine.

Guests had been arriving at a steady pace since before sunrise, clamoring at the palace gates. The guards were having a difficult time of it, but managed to turn away each one with the promise of an audience with Fire Prince Zuko the next day. Zuko was far too busy and far too distracted to be able to greet any coronation guests at the moment. There was so much paper work piled up on his desk that he wasn't sure where to even start. There was everything from construction contracts for rebuilding damaged cities to tax proposals. One of the more disturbing papers that Zuko had looked over was a report of a renegade group of former Fire Nation soldiers that still supported the former Fire Lord's dream.

The report stated that there had been an encampment of the former soldiers a few miles from the former capital. Though the location was deserted, an investigation revealed evidence that the renegade soldiers may have plans to appear at Zuko's coronation. Whatever they were planning after that was unknown, but there were several theories. The two most likely in Zuko's mind were assassination attempts on either himself or the Avatar. This was not something he needed right now.

After hours of plowing through the papers and barely making a dent, Zuko decided he had better stretch his limbs. His dark crimson robe fell loosely around his legs as he stood and tried to work out the kinks in his body. The entire palace was quiet, thanks to his determined guards. Well, almost the entire of the palace. As Zuko passed through the entrance hall, he clearly heard the guards arguing with someone.

"We already told you, miss," one of the guards was shouting. "Prince Zuko will be addressing his guests tomorrow!"

"Alright, bucket head, I'm gonna give you to the count of 'one' before I cave that suit in!"

Zuko recognized that voice with a smile.

"Miss, I'm not going to tell you again . . ."

"One!"

"Stop!" Zuko yelled as he rushed towards the massive golden and red doors of the entrance hall. "It's okay, let her in."

Toph Bei Fong gestured rudely to the guards at the door as she stormed past them with a smug grin on her face. Zuko shook his head at her, but couldn't help but smile as well. He often wondered if she knew what the word "reserved" even meant. She was dressed in a short green battle dress that split down both legs, halting just above her knees. Under that was a pair of tight fitted yellow pants that reached her calves. As usual her feet were bare and her hair was tied up in a large black bun.

"Hey, Hot Head!" she greeted as she slapped Zuko roughly on the back. Her faded irises shone brightly as she smiled.

"How did you get here so fast?" Zuko asked. "I just sent your invitation yesterday."

"What're you talkin' about? I've been on my way here for a week! My parents kept lining up engagement dates and I was sick of it!"

"So, you didn't get to read your invitation?"

"Nope."

"And you have no idea what's going on in six days?"

"Nope."

"And you were just looking for a place to get away from your parents?"

"Yep."

Zuko shook his head again and began to laugh.

A short time later, Zuko was sitting at a small table out in the garden with his uncle and friend. Toph and Iroh were catching up over tea as he himself just tried to allow his mind to relax. The tea helped a little, but the report Zuko had found earlier about the renegades still troubled him a great deal.

"And so . . . Twinkle Toes just . . . . . flew back into the wall!" Toph laughed as she told Iroh about the Avatar's first attempt at earthbending. "What's wrong with you, Hot Head? You usually like hearing about Twinkle Toes making a fool of himself."

"I'm just a bit . . . distracted," Zuko replied. Though he had not wanted to worry anyone about the report, he felt he owed it to his friends and Uncle to let them know there was the possibility of danger.

"He has been working feverishly on his duties as Fire Lord," Iroh explained for him, dodging the truth of the matter.

"But that isn't for another week, right?"

"While it is true that Prince Zuko will not be Fire Lord officially until the coronation, there is much for him to be doing in the mean time. He does not have the luxury of putting off these responsibilities until the coronation takes place."

"I can see that," Toph punned. "I can respect the fact that you have to work, but you gotta take time to relax too."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Zuko smiled as he poured himself some tea.

"That's no way for you to relax," Toph grinned as she stood up. "You're too much like me!"

"What would you suggest then?" Iroh asked with a knowing smile.

"What he needs is a workout!"

Before Zuko could so much as blink, a large chunk of the ground beneath him propelled him into the air. He spiraled through the air before landing less than gracefully on his feet. Unfortunately, Zuko's robe tied itself around his legs and caused him to tumble to the ground. Toph was on the assault again with another lifting attack. As Zuko leaped off of the expected attack, he shed his robe and returned fire. Literally.

Though she could not see the oncoming blast of fire, the heat was more than enough for Toph to know that it was coming. Stomping her foot to the ground and slamming her forearms together she rose the ground in front of her and closed it around herself in a barricade. Eying the stone shield, Zuko launched another, more intense, fire blast as he landed safely back on the ground. The violent blast easily thrashed away the stone barrier, but Toph was nowhere to be seen.

Zuko scanned the surroundings expecting Toph to appear at any moment. A quaking began at his feet. He just barely reacted fast enough to dodge her hands as they erupted from the ground grasping at his ankles. His legs were safe, but Toph managed to get a hold on his right forearm with her left hand. He gripped in response as his inflamed left leg swung at her head. Toph ducked under his kick and thrust her free open palm towards his center. Swaying to his right, Zuko managed to shift most of the impact into the force of a slide kick aimed at Toph's leg. Leaning toward Zuko, Toph grabbed his shoulder for balance and cartwheeled herself over his body. The two of them spun under their latched arms and glared at each other defiantly in their battle stances.

Toph's grip loosened, as did her stance. She eyed Zuko with her unseeing, yet all seeing, eyes and let out a sigh. She then released her grip entirely and smiled at him.

"I dunno what you're so worried about, Hot Head," she said. "The coronation is gonna go fine. And even if something were to happen, you got good people backin' you up."

Zuko's stance faded as his mind began to wind down from the sudden assault and its just as sudden end. It had done the trick. Zuko was now much more calm and collected about the entire situation. Besides, Toph was right. Should the renegades really attempt to harm anyone at his coronation, there would be plenty of security there to stop them. Not to mention himself, Uncle Iroh, the Avatar, the world's greatest earthbender and sole metalbender, and of course one of the greatest waterbending masters in generations.

Oh no. There went his relaxed state of mind. The moment Katara's face appeared before his mind's eye, Zuko was reeling once again. She would be here in a matter of days! What was he going to say to her? His head began to swirl and turn until he felt as though he were caught in one of Aang's hurricanes. The thought crossed his mind to ask if Toph was up for another round.

What a great way to unwind, huh? A little earthquaking here, an explosion there, and Uncle Iroh sipping tea the whole time! Five reviews please, or I can't give you the next chapter!


	5. Dreams and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

"Zuko?"

The Blue Spirit did not speak, nor did he turn away. Katara's trembling hands moved slowly from the confused heartbeat up to the wicked grin of the mask. As she reached around and unbound the strap that held it to his face, she began to wonder what she would do if it really was him. Would they fight? Would he try and force her to tell him where Aang was? Did he even know Aang was alive? Pushing the questions to the back of her mind, she pulled the mask from his face.

"I don't understand," she said as she stared up into his scarred face.

At first, Zuko didn't respond at all. He just stood there staring at her with his eyes never straying from hers. His silence was nearly deafening, and finally she pulled away from him.

"Don't go," he said. His grip around her tightened, but not fiercely. His eyes were beginning to cloud with confusion all over again as the raging storm in his heart was rekindled. It was as though without the mask, all of his doubts and fears were returning to him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "Why are you running around in your own country pretending to be someone else? Why have you been helping me all night if you knew who I was? What do you want from me, Zuko?"

His grip was broken. She pulled away from him, but she never took her eyes off of his. All of the chaos that had been there returned with a thunderous fury. He looked so small standing there. Broken even.

"I need your help," he said with a raspy voice.

Katara could not recall how it had come to pass, but the two of them were sitting down on the grassy banks of the river that had saved their lives only minutes before. Zuko's head was bowed and his hands gripped his hair tightly.

"It's wrong," he said. "It's all wrong. Nothing is what it's supposed to be. Everything that I've worked so hard to get back isn't like what it should be."

"Have you ever really thought about that?" Katara asked as she stared out over the tranquil water. "Why you've worked so hard. What it is you're trying to get back?"

Katara could see it in his eyes now. He was thinking about something. Something that was deep, _very_ deep inside of him. Whatever it was, he was struggling with it.

"I don't even know who I am anymore."

"The only one who can determine that is you, Zuko," Katara told him. "Maybe everything feels wrong because it is." Zuko's eyes fixated on her, the confusion mounting even more. "A very wise firebending master once told me that fire can only bring destruction and pain. That all firebenders are torn apart from balancing the humanity and savagery that comes with its power."

Zuko nodded his head in understanding. From what Katara could see, he understood the words much better than she had.

"He also told me that water brings life and healing. He never knew the truth though." Katara's expression changed into one of darkness and depression that rivaled even Zuko's. She saw his good eye widen as the pain made itself apparent on her face. "There is a dark side to everything. There's a horrible power that came with my waterbending. People need water to survive, but they don't know. They just don't know.

"I think that's when I finally realized that it isn't water that's 'pure' or 'good', but the people who bend it. Why can't the same be said for firebenders? When people are cold, they use fire to comfort them. When darkness surrounds us, we use fire to bring light. Elements can't be evil, only people can."

Zuko never took his eyes off of her as she spoke. He leaned towards her slightly and placed his palm on her shoulder. He was comforting her. Maybe her words were reaching him after all. Her trust in him had not been misplaced.

"I have to go," she told him as she stood.

"No," he replied weakly.

"I have to," she repeated. "I can't stay here. But you can come too. You don't have to stay. Come with me." Zuko only hung his head in reply. She knew that he would need time, but she didn't know how much she had to give him. She did all she could think to do. "We're not far from here. We're camped at a small island called The Black Cliffs."

Then she left. As the days before the invasion ticked away, she found herself constantly looking out over the horizon with the hopes of seeing some sign of him. Unfortunately, he never came. It tore at her heart, but it seemed that Zuko had made his choice. Once again, he had returned to the Fire Nation instead of coming with them.

The anger she felt was more intense than any she had ever experienced when she saw him again at the Western Air Temple. He spoke of his changes and how he wanted to help the Avatar, but after having been manipulated twice, Katara was not going to let it happen again. She never told the others of the night The Painted Lady had met The Blue Spirit, nor of the talk that the two of them shared in the early hours of the following morning. It was bad enough that they knew he had tricked her once before, she was not going to let them know of the pain he had caused when she trusted him a second time.

"Katara?" someone called. "Katara? Wake up, Katara. We're almost there. I can already see the port."

"I'm up, Sokka," she called back.

The dream had exhausted her more than rested. It also only seemed to reflect on all of the bad things that had happened between her and Zuko. There was still a part of her that was upset with Zuko for having taken so long to become the man he was destined to be. The rift that had grown between the two of them had not been closed completely, and Katara was not sure if it ever would. But Zuko tried. He tried so hard to regain the trust that he had lost, and Katara could not hate him for that.

As she climbed to the upper deck of the ship, she stared out at the Fire Nation docks that awaited them. She could see many ships loading and unloading all kinds of various curios, most likely for the festivities ahead. She did not, however, see any signs of royalty. No guards, no heralds, no servants, nothing. In the back of her mind, Katara was unsure if this came as a relief or disappointment.

"Hope you're ready!" Sokka said as he drooled in anticipation.

"I hope so too."

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post. I'm a little bit more focused on "Gradual Changes" right now, but since I'm finally caught up, maybe I'll be able to work on this one a bit more!

Even though it's been a while, the evil, maniacal, manipulative, wicked Kasamari still needs reviews before posting the next chapter! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	6. Reuniting

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

With only two days remaining until his coronation, Zuko was now sure of only one thing.

"Foreign dignitaries are the snobbiest, most obnoxious, self-righteous people in the world!"

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

The secretary that had been following him all day was beginning to become very annoying. No matter what Zuko had to say, all the man said was "yes, Prince Zuko." He grasped desperately with every ounce of strength he could muster, but Zuko was fast losing his hold on his last strand of patience with the man. _How does anyone put up with this?_ he asked himself.

"Who's next on the list?" Zuko asked his secretary, hoping he could keep from striking him.

"That would be the Water Tribe representatives, Prince Zuko."

"Water Tribe?" Zuko shouted. "How long have they been here?"

"According to my reports, Prince Zuko, they have been here for two days."

"Two days?" Zuko screamed.

How could he have not seen that report in two days? Why had he not noticed the Water Tribe ship in his port? How was he going to explain why he hadn't come to see them yet? Better yet, why had Sokka and Katara not just come to the palace like Toph had?

"Shall we be going to the Water Tribe ship then, Prince Zuko?"

"No!" he snapped. "I'll be fine on my own."

With that, he stormed off in the opposite direction of the ships, straight to the palace. He was _not_ going to address Sokka and Katara as Prince Zuko or future Fire Lord Zuko. He was going to see them as himself, just Zuko. Which meant getting out of those uncomfortable robes and back into his regular, much more comfortable clothes.

The walk through the city was mercifully peaceful. Thanks mostly due to the excessive excitement over the coronation and following War End celebration, hardly anyone paid any mind to a young Fire Nation man with a face covered by a veil of jet black hair. His pace was quick as he maneuvered around the incredible amount of people bustling about the decorated streets, and it only slowed once he reached the Water Tribe ship. It seemed so . . . overwhelming. The ship itself was not that large, but while standing just in front of its docking plank, Zuko felt his courage failing him.

"Get a grip, Zuko," he said, shaking himself. "This is your responsibility. Now suck it up, and walk up that ramp!"

Once aboard the ship, Zuko found it to be completely deserted. There was not a soul to be seen. Not even someone cleaning off the deck.

"Hello?" Zuko called. No response. He wandered around the deck for a few moments, first up to the helm, then down to the stern. From port to starboard, there was not a Water Tribesman to be seen. Below deck was no different either. Each small cabin was absent of any people. "Is anyone here?" Pushing open the final door Zuko found something he was not expecting.

"Is that you, Sokka?" Katara said as she turned around. Without even knowing why, Zuko turned back out the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Zuko?"

_What are you doing, you idiot?_ he screamed inside his own head. _She's going to think you're crazy!_

The door opened behind him and he spun so fast in response that he almost fell over.

"Zuko?" Katara said again. "It is you."

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It's me."

The two stood staring at each other in an awkward silence. Zuko could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickling up in anticipation and his palms grew clammy. Why was this so difficult? He just came over to welcome her and her people. Right?

"So, uh--"

"I just wanted to--"

They both stopped, smiling nervously and then averted their eyes from each other.

"Sorry," Katara began again. "You go first."

"I was uh, just coming to greet you," Zuko said. "Well not you, but the Water Tribe. Well, of course I wanted to see you too, but . . ." He trailed off. He felt like an idiot.

"They're out exploring the city," Katara told him after another awkward pause. "They kind of thought you would have been to see us by now."

"I wanted to!" Zuko blurted out. "I wanted to make sure I saw you the day you got here! I just got so swamped in greeting dignitaries and reading reports and preparing for this coronation that I just kind of missed the notice."

Katara stared at him with a confusing expression. It was like she was trying to decide whether or not he was telling her the truth. Her nervous smile returned soon and she began to rub her hands.

"Well, as you can see, no one's here now."

"You're here."

Katara blushed slightly. She rubbed her arm and a nervous and embarrassed laugh slipped out.

"I got lost," she said. "Every time I come here the entire city seems to have changed."

"Yeah," Zuko smiled. "Construction can do that. If you'd like, I could show you around."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked. "I mean, don't you have other people waiting on you? And I'm sure the coronation could use your attention."

Zuko frowned. Of course Katara was right, but he would much rather spend the rest of this afternoon wandering aimlessly around the city with her. She at least would not be yelling at or berating him for not giving her his attention sooner.

"It'll be fine," he said, more to convince himself than her. He extended his hand to her with a smile. "Would you like a tour of the city?"

She glanced down at his hand, continuing to rub her arm. The Water Tribesman were not going to be back until that evening, and she really didn't want to be alone. Then again, spending an afternoon with Zuko promised nothing but uncomfortable awkwardness. He did look like her actually wanted to take her, though.

"Well, okay," she said. "But we have to be back before sundown."

The city itself was a series of long, curving roads that Zuko navigated Katara through with practiced ease. Walking alongside him, Katara did not feel quite so lost in the winding, intertwining roads. He guided her to many of the more popular sites of the city, including a large, multi-tiered fountain located near the heart of the city.

"I decided on this when I thought of the Firelight Fountain in Ba Sing Se," he told her.

"It's beautiful," she smiled as she ran her fingers through the water.

The city was a truly beautiful sight when she was not worried about getting lost. The company was not so bad either. For the first time since she had read the invitation, she was beginning to feel like Zuko had really wanted her there. The tour finally came to an end at the crowning jewel of the city. At the western most edge of the city stood the palace. Its awe inspiring doors were a marvel of craftsmanship, decorated in the traditional red and gold of the Fire Nation with its burning insignia painted magnificently in their center.

"I've never actually been to the palace before," Katara said. "This is amazing."

"A lot of the interior is still under construction too," Zuko said. "It's been put on hold until after the festival though. The only thing I wanted to make sure was ready was the Grand Hall. That's where the coronation and War End celebration are going to be."

"Hard to believe how long the war's been over."

"Hard to believe how far everyone has come since then."

Zuko and Katara turned to face each other. Three years. It did indeed sound like a fair amount of time, but it had all passed by so fast for both of them. Many things had changed, but many were also still the same. As she stared into his golden eyes, she could still see and feel the confusion and unease that churned and echoed within him. Why he was so unsure, however, was a mystery to her.

"Um, Katara," he started hesitantly. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say--"

"Look out below!"

An wild gust of wind blew fiercely at the two of them as a tall young man landed with grace. As if his falling out of the sky, blue arrow tattoos, and overbearing grin were not enough to identify him, he proudly and loudly introduced himself.

"Avatar Aang has arrived!"

"Aang!" Katara cried as she wrapped her friend in an embrace.

"You're early," Zuko said in shock. "Days early."

"I wanted to see you!" Aang grinned as he wrapped his own long arm around Zuko. He smiled mischievously and pouted. "I missed you."

"And so it begins," Zuko said with his head hanging in exhaustion.

"You mean 'resumes'!" Aang laughed.

A/N: A perfectly good moment ruined by an overly enthusiastic friend. I do it to my friends all the time! Reviews before new chappy!


	7. Burning Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

If anyone had told Zuko when he was a child that he would spend the morning of his coronation out in the stables of a newly built palace, he would have told them that they were crazy and then launch fire blasts at them. Yet here he was, squatting in the hay with his ceremonial robes pulled up to his knees.

"I just don't know how to handle all this," he said. "Almost every important world leader is going to be there, watching and waiting for me to mess up. What if I do mess up? I mean, I know all I have to do is sit there, but shouldn't I at least say something to everyone? No Fire Lord in history has ever ascended to the throne with the whole world watching before. Public speaking isn't really my thing."

Appa let out a deep guttural bellow and nudged Zuko with his head.

"I'm glad one of us is confident in me." Zuko rubbed the fluffy bison's head in gratitude. "What do you say to a world that hates you?" Appa bellowed again before knocking Zuko off of his feet. "Okay, okay! Not a whole world."

Zuko thought of his friends as he stroked Appa's fur. Aang was kind enough to give him a chance, to trust him even after Zuko had chased him for nearly a year. Toph was a life saver for him as well. She was the first to openly trust him and give him a chance to prove himself. Sokka was a little harder to convince, but in his support of Aang he also gave Zuko a chance. Then there was Katara.

Zuko had hurt her so terribly. Not just once either. At first, she had completely given up hope on him ever changing, but she still allowed him to teach Aang firebending. The mere thought that she would allow him anywhere near her friends after the pain he had put her through, for any reason at all, was amazing in and of itself. And now, here she was along with everyone else. Maybe this would not be so hard after all.

Meanwhile, at the Water Tribe vessel, Katara was donning her most elegant robes.

"Elegant," she laughed. They were a cerulean blue with white fur, just as all of her other robes. It was hard to consider them anything special with the exception of the fine beads hanging from them. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she began to tie her hair back. _It looks nice down,_ Zuko's voice echoed in her head.

"What am I thinking?" she said as she shook her head. "What does that matter?"

"Katara, are you ready yet?" Sokka called through her door. "It's just about time!"

"Give me a minute to finish up!" she hollered back.

Sokka impatiently tapped his foot up on the deck with his father as the others went on ahead of them. Katara was taking forever! How could a girl take so long doing something that a guy could do in just three seconds? Finally, he could hear her climbing the steps to the deck.

"Could you have taken any longer?" he asked.

"Just because you don't care how you look doesn't mean that I don't," she answered as she made her way off of the ship.

"What's with the hair?" Sokka pestered her. "You practically never where it down."

"Shut up."

- - - -

Only one time in his life could Zuko remember looking out over so many people knowing that all eyes focused on him. It was not a pleasant thing to remember, and his stomach was not doing much better this time around either. He sat on his knees with his hands clenching his robes in his lap until their knuckles turned white. The bishop spoke of his past and how he had come to be a friend of the Avatar. How he had given up everything to train the Avatar in the art of firebending. Somehow, the old man even knew of his confrontation in the depths of the volcano with his father.

On and on the old man went. It was as if he were intentionally making Zuko wait, just to prolong his nervous suffering. Why couldn't he just place the ornament on Zuko's head and let the eternal ceremony end already?

Zuko's bored eyes wandered over the crowd. The eyes of his nation were looking upon him with hope and admiration. Something that he was not sure he could ever get used to. All along the balconies and even in the front rows were members of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. Other than the two eccentric kings of the Earth Kingdom, everyone seemed so . . . agitated. Nervous maybe? Of course they did not expect this to go well. They probably all believed this to be a well thought out trap to catch them all off guard. Zuko let out a sigh of defeat at the thought. Then _they_ caught his eye.

Down in the front row, just as he had hoped for, sat his friends. Aang, surprisingly, was sitting perfectly still with a calm smile on his face. When their eyes met, Aang offered a confident nod of his head. Knowing better than to smile during the ceremony, Zuko willed for his pupil and friend to understand his gratitude in that one moment. Next to Aang sat Toph. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping angrily, matching the scowl on her face. Zuko recalled how much she hated these formal ceremonies and silently prayed that she would not "accidentally" earthbend someone out of their seat. Keeping his smile from his face and hoping not to laugh, Zuko eyed Sokka who was next to Toph. As expected, his head was tilted back and his mouth was slightly hanging open. If even one snore escaped him, Zuko was going to be sure to make Sokka suffer for it later. Last in the row, right on the aisle, Zuko found Katara.

She sat perfectly calm and collected with her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes were focused on him with a penetrating gaze. Her eyes always had a strength hidden within them, and whenever Zuko looked at her he felt as though he could borrow that strength. Her eyes continued to rest on him, until finally a small smile formed on her lips. It was not a forced smile, like he had grown so accustomed to seeing whenever the two of them saw each other at these formal events, but a true, honest, genuine smile. Zuko's heart jumped into his throat as a sensation much akin to lightning coursed through his veins and invigorated him.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

The old bishop's ridiculously long speech came to a close as the golden ornament was placed in Zuko's hair. All of the members of the Fire Nation bowed to the floor while some dignitaries clapped their hands politely or slightly bowed their heads.

"Thank you," Zuko said, loudly and clearly. The bishop's eyes widened in disbelief. Many of the Fire Nation citizens also rose their gazes to look upon their newly crowned lord with confused eyes. No Fire Nation Lord had ever spoken during the coronation. Solemn and dignified silence was always the role that the Fire Lord played at his crowning. They watched and listened in awe, awaiting Fire Lord Zuko's next words.

"Thank you all for being here. Thank you, my people, for supporting this decision. Thank you, Avatar Aang, for your faith. Thank you, ministers and dignitaries for this chance. Some of you are here as a show of good faith in my role as Fire Lord, but most of you are here out of suspicion and fear. I do not blame you. The Fire Nation has been a source of nothing but pain and suffering for the last century. We have done things that many see and will always see as unforgivable. I do not expect things to change overnight, or even in my lifetime. Nor do I expect trust to be freely given to us. However, this moment is the starting point.

"On this day, we lay down the foundation on which future generations will build, until one day the Fire Nation will once again be looked upon with acceptance and kindness. A day when the Fire Nation will be viewed once more as a friend of the other nations. Regardless of how long this takes to accomplish, I will spend the rest of my life guiding my country, our country, to this destination. That is my promise. And that is my greatest wish."

Thankfully, the ceremony had apparently gone on without incident. All the worrying over the renegades was for not as Avatar Aang rose to his feet and applauded Fire Lord Zuko with great enthusiasm. Many people followed in suit and applauded as well. Aang grinned from ear to ear as he stepped forward and bowed politely to his friend.

"Congratulations, Fire Lord Zuko," he said.

"Yeah, way to go Hot Head," Toph added. "Try not to screw this up."

"You're overwhelming faith in me is very touching," Zuko remarked.

"Congrats, Zuko," Sokka said, shaking Zuko's hand.

"That's 'Fire Lord Zuko' to you," Zuko warned. "You fell asleep."

"I did not!" Sokka argued as he wiped the drool from his chin.

Katara smiled and nodded her head as the others left Zuko and returned to the crowd. Everyone was slowly being ushered out into the courtyard for a small celebration to commemorate Zuko's crowning. Katara started to say something, but Zuko rose his hand.

"I'm going to be borrowing Appa tonight," he said. "Just to get away from the crowd. Will you come with me?"

Katara was clearly at a loss for words. After a few breaths and nervous looks over her shoulder towards the crowd, she nodded to Zuko without a word.

"Follow me."

A/N: Ooh! Where could they be going? Gotta gimme reviews before you find out!


	8. Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

It was truly amazing how much one place could change in so little time. Katara could scarcely believe her eyes when Appa had flown over the little village that bordered the river. Everything looked so lively and new now. Children ran through the streets laughing and playing as they dragged kites behind them or kicked balls to each other. It gave her such a good feeling watching their smiling faces.

"This place sure has changed since I was here last," she said to her companion. Zuko had relieved himself of his fancy robes and settled into one of Aang's long, burgundy shirts that he had found in Appa's saddle. He was quite proud of the progress of the small river town.

"Yes, it has," he said. "I've been coming here as often as possible since that night."

An awkward silence fell over the two of them as they walked through the crowded streets. Several of the shop owners stood outside their doors either sweeping up their entryways or calling out to the potential customers that passed by. Soon enough, Zuko had led her to a lovely open area near the edge of the small town where the children gathered to play.

"This is nice," Katara smiled.

"It's one of the more relaxing additions," Zuko agreed. "But I brought you here for another reason."

Zuko pointed to a group of kids that were running around, chasing after each other in a game of tag. Katara watched, mildly confused, until she found what Zuko was pointing to. Or rather _who_ Zuko was pointing to. In the middle of the crowd was a young woman with long, black hair. Her eyes smiled and her face was full of life and wonder as she laughed and ran through the grass. Though she had grown, and her body had began to grow out, Katara recognized the child.

"Is that?"

"Yes," Zuko answered. "She's thirteen this year."

"Thirteen?" Katara gasped. "But she was so tiny!"

"It's sad what poor health can do to a child," Zuko said. "But look at her now."

Katara watched the young lady chase after one of the other children before she launched herself on top of them in a flying tackle. Katara covered her mouth and giggled lightly.

"Shuchun."

Zuko and Katara continued to watch the children until one by one they all began to leave for home. Shuchun stayed out playing until all of the younger children had left, and then she too bid her friends farewell and began to head home herself. Just out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the two figures standing off in the distance. Her curiosity got the better of her and she shifted her gaze towards them.

The man stood proudly, just behind the woman. His eyes were strong, even through the burn scar that marred his features, and his face showed little if any emotion at all. The woman on the other hand wore a smile that warmed every inch of Shuchun's being. She was serene and gentle, and her eyes were so familiar. Like pools of tranquil water, glistening under the light of a full moon at midnight. She remembered.

Slowly she began to walk towards the two strangers who were not quite strangers. At first she hesitated and took only a few short steps in their direction, but she quickly broke into a full on run. As she came upon the woman who had been watching her, she held out her arms and wrapped them around her.

"I hoped and I hoped, but I never thought I'd see you again!" Shuchun said through happy tears as she buried her face into her friend's chest. Katara put her arms around the girl and rocked side to side, her smile never leaving her lips. "I was starting to believe that you really _were_ spirits that had come to protect the village!"

"It's good to see you again too," Katara said. She held the child back at arms length and smiled down at her. "Let me get a look at you."

"So is he . . ?" Shuchun asked somewhat shyly. Zuko stepped around Katara and placed his hand gently on top of Shuchun's head.

"You have to come to my house!" Shuchun said, grinning ear to ear. "Mama probably has dinner ready! Please?"

Katara looked down into the begging eyes and felt herself caving in. She bit her lower lip and turned to Zuko, who nodded his head saying that he did not mind. She turned once again to Shuchun with a smile.

"Okay. Lead the way."

Shuchun guided the pair through the streets of the city talking rapidly as she pointed out her favorite shops and places to play with her friends. On more than one occasion she had taken Katara by the hand and dragged her over to a shop window and shown her the little baubles or ornaments on display in the windows.

"She's just like Aang was," Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Only less annoying."

Upon arriving at Shuchun's family home, Katara was reminded just how small it had been. She stared down the old alleyway and up at the window that she and Zuko had escaped from as The Painted Lady and The Blue Spirit those short few years ago.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Shuchun called as she walked in the front door. "I brought some friends over too!"

"Mei and Ling joining us for dinner again?" they heard a man reply.

"No, these are some really special friends!" Shuchun nearly burst out laughing.

"Do these 'special friends' have names?" a woman's voice asked.

Zuko and Katara stepped over the threshold of the tiny home and were greeted by the sound of breaking dishes. Standing in the archway across from the front door stood Shuchun's mother; a woman whose experiences in life showed more age on her face than she had lived. Her eyes were wide in shock behind the thin veil of graying hair and she quickly bowed her head. Shuchun's father had risen from his seat at the small family table only to fall to his knees once more at the sight of his daughter's 'special friends'. The top of his head thin and balding with trace amounts of pepper colored strands clinging to the sides of his scalp.

"Prince Zuko!" he gasped as his head nearly hit the floor in a low bow.

Shuchun's eyes darted back and forth between her parents and her friends. It took a few moments for the gravity of what was happening to finally hit her, but when it did she too began to bow. Zuko placed his hand under her arm and stopped her half way.

"Actually," he said began, "it's 'Fire Lord Zuko' now." Shuchun's parents bowed their heads lower. "Please, don't do that. Stand up."

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko," the two of them replied as they stood.

"Way to relax everyone," Katara grinned as she lightly backhanded Zuko's arm.

"I'm new to this too!" he replied.

"Fire Lord Zuko _and_ Master Katara in my home!" Shuchun's mother gasped. "Please, please, sit down. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Yes," her husband nodded. "Please."

"Only if you join us," Katara smiled.

"Oh, no, we couldn't possibly," the older woman said. "To sit with the Fire Lord and--"

"I insist," Zuko said with as he sat on his knees next to the table. "Please, allow us the pleasure of sharing a meal with you."

Shuchun's parents were utterly dumbstruck. Their daughter had brought two of the Avatar's masters, including the Fire Lord himself, into their home and they were asking to have dinner with them. No one in the world would ever believe this!

Sitting down to the small, but delicious meal, Katara recounted a number of her adventures with the Avatar. Shuchun sat wide eyed and entranced by the stories and did her best to picture the far away places and the amazing peoples and animals. Meanwhile, Zuko and Shuchun's father; Gen and her mother; Ai, held a different conversation.

"So, how is it that you and Lady Katara know our daughter, Fire Lord Zuko?" Gen asked as respectfully as his excited curiosity would allow.

"We actually met a few years ago," Zuko explained. "It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that your daughter saved our lives." Zuko grinned inwardly as he watched the eyes of his gracious hosts widen. "It's hard for me to recall exactly what happened that night, but I do remember that I had been shot. Your daughter gave us sanctuary from our pursuers until Katara was able to tend to my wound."

"Shot?" Ai gasped

"Sanctuary?" her husband repeated. By now Katara's stories had stopped, and she and Shuchun were listening as well.

"She invited us into your home to hide from the soldiers that were patrolling your streets. It was right around the time that those rumors of The Blue Spirit had started around here." Zuko could see Shuchun fighting back the laughter. He took a sip of his tea and nearly spat it back out before he choked it down.

"I'm sorry," Ai frowned. "I'm sure it must be terrible compared to what you're accustomed to, my Lord."

"Not at all," Zuko said with a wave of his hand and a smile. "It's just a little cold is all."

"Ooh!" Shuchun squealed. "Lemme lemme lemme!" She snatched the cup from Zuko's hand and held it tightly between her own.

"Shuchun!" her father warned. "Not in the house!"

"It's just tea, Dad!" she replied with a smile. The cup in her hands slowly began to steam before she placed it back in front of Zuko. His eyes narrowed and he smiled slightly before as he looked down at it.

"You're a firebender!" Katara said happily.

"Yup! And since there aren't any really good benders here, I've been teaching myself!" Shuchun said proudly.

"Impressive," Zuko smiled. "Care to show us a demonstration?"

"Oh, can I, Dad? Please?"

"Absolutely not," Gen answered. "The sun has already set. You know I don't want you going out after dark. Not with those men running around."

"What men?" Katara asked.

"About one week ago, a group of men arrived in town," Ai said solemnly. "They seemed very nervous and anxious about something."

"They hole up in the inn just down the road and every darn night they start running around the town," Gen growled.

"Every night?" Katara asked. "What is it that they're doing?"

"Spirits know," Ai sighed. "But it worries me. I know that you are both more than capable of taking care of yourselves, but perhaps you should stay here tonight and return to the palace tomorrow. Just to be safe."

Katara and Zuko exchanged doubtful glances. It would not do well at all if the Fire Lord was absent his first night, especially if news got out that he sneaked off with Lady Katara of the Water Tribe. Of course they knew nothing was going on, but the public eye interprets what it pleases. They would have to turn down the offer.

"Please stay," Shuchun said with pleading eyes. "And tomorrow I can show you all the bending I can do!"

Zuko and Katara both sighed mentally as they smiled to each other.

"How could we say no to that face?" Katara laughed.

Zuko smiled at the musical sound. It had been so long since he had seen Katara in such a good mood. It was definitely a good idea to bring her back. And who knew? Even with those strange men around maybe this place could help him finish closing the rift between them that he had started to close the last time they were here.

A/N: So who are the strange men, and what exactly are they up to? Familiar faces and an exciting night lie in store for our friends next chapter. But you don't get it without reviews, because Kasamari is evil and wicked! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	9. Renegades

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I neglected to post name translations for the previous chapter. Oopsy, my bad! Here they are: Gen means "root" and Ai means "loving, caring." And for those of you who have not read "Heal" Shuchun's name means "fair purity." And now, on with the chapter!

The floor of Shuchun's room on the second story of her tiny home was not the most comfortable place Katara had ever slept, but it was not the worst place either. A short look back on a few of the rougher patches of land she had slept on during her travels with Aang and the others and the wooden floor felt more and more relaxing. The rhythmic breathing of Shuchun beside her was like a lullaby rocking her mind gently into the world of dreams, and it too reminded her of her travels with her friends. Thus, it was no surprise to her when she was suddenly awakened by the deafening silence in the air now absent of the girl's breathing.

Katara rolled over to find Shuchun's abandoned blanket lying next to her. The room was empty and it only took a second for Katara to notice that the window was slightly open. She sat up and was at the window instantly. Down the alley, now more familiar under the light of the moon, Katara just barely made out the silhouette of a lone figure rounding the corner to the main road.

Zuko was sleeping peacefully on the floor near the front door. Gen and Ai had been hospitable enough to offer to him their own room, but he had declined and insisted on this arrangement. It was a little odd for people to be so generous to him when he was so used to the hostility of the foreign diplomats and generals as of late. As he began to fall asleep with the comforting knowledge that at least his own people didn't all hate him, he was jostled roughly by a warm hand he had not felt in a long time.

"Zuko, wake up," Katara whispered urgently into his ear.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's Shuchun. She's gone out the window."

"Are you sure she's not just using the bathroom?"

"Zuko, this is serious. I've got a bad feeling."

"Don't say that," Zuko pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Because every time you say that, something bad happens."

"You should be getting up then," she replied. "Shouldn't you?"

- - - -

Shuchun dodged silently from shadow to shadow about the town. She had learned many things about the strange men in the last three nights, most important of which was that there were more of their group arriving on this night for some big plan that was taking place in two days. She had tried explaining things to her parents, but they just told her she was supposed to stay indoors after nightfall and that whatever the men were talking about was probably something to do with the War End Celebration. That did not comfort Shuchun in the slightest.

Just down the road she could see the three men lingering at the corner. They were talking in excited whispers about something. No doubt they were waiting for their friends to arrive at this spot. Shuchun made her way ever close, dancing between the beams of moonlight that pierced through the clouds and illuminated patches of the road and the buildings lining it. As she stole stealthily closer, the men's voices began to make more sense.

"C'mon, Chen!" one man was saying. "I'm tired of this! Why should we have to sleep in some run down old building with the dust and vermin? Let's just take one of those rebuilt houses!"

"No!" the one named Chen growled back. "You have no idea what that will do! I've been here before, and bullying these people is not a smart idea!"

"What're you so afraid of?" the third asked mockingly. "Are the Spirits going to get us?"

"Yes, you idiot! I've seen them! Do you think I put these cuts here myself?" Chen was craning his neck and pointing to two very small lines along the front of his throat. "We're going to the barracks and we're going to wait for the general! Now get moving!"

_The barracks?_ Shuchun thought to herself. _What would they be doing out there? And who is the general?_

She stalked her prey all the way to the far end of town, near the running river that the village survived on. She noticed a sort of military fashion in they way the three men walked in formation down a path that used to be well traveled by soldiers not so long ago.

_More like bullies,_ Shuchun reminded herself.

The men stopped just short of the barracks and began to look around. Shuchun had already hidden herself well among the shadows and trees of the open road, keeping her safe from their searching eyes. When they were sure they had not been followed, the men continued into the building. Just as Shuchun was about to follow them however; a strong grip wrapped itself around her wrist. Instinctively she swung her arm around in a strike, but it was caught, and so was she. Whoever held her pushed her against the tree she had been hiding behind and held her wrist tightly as the other hand covered her mouth to stifle her protests.

"Quiet," a voice whispered. "Do you want them to hear us?"

Shuchun blinked the surprise from her eyes as the adrenaline faded and focused on the two burning golden eyes that had locked onto hers. It was The Blue Spirit.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_ she corrected herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a mortified whisper. She could not believe how easily he had captured her back.

"We should be asking you that," a second voice replied.

"Master Katara," Shuchun said, not allowing herself to think of The Painted Lady. "These guys are up to something! Something big! Their meeting with someone they called the general here!"

"The general?" Zuko repeated.

This really could be serious. This town was unfortunately not too far from where the scouting reports had said that the band of renegades had been found. The idea that those former soldiers were bothering this peaceful little village was enough for Zuko to decide it was time to take some action.

"So what do we do, Zuko?" Katara asked as if reading his thoughts.

"Yeah, what do we do?"

"We," Zuko said pointing to himself and Katara, "go investigate. You," he said pointing to Shuchun, "go home."

"No way," she answered strongly. "I've been tailing these guys for days, and I'm not about to go home and play helpless little girl now."

"You're going home," Zuko said more firmly. "It's too dangerous for you to come with us."

Shuchun folded her arms in front of herself and refused to move. An act and gaze that sorely reminded Zuko of the time he had tied Katara to a tree.

"I am your Fire Lord," Zuko said in his most authoritative voice. "You will go home, you will get in bed, and you will go to sleep."

"Right after I help you catch these jerks in the act," Shuchun agreed.

Zuko frowned as he watched Katara smile proudly and nodded her head behind Shuchun's back.

"Fine," Zuko finally conceded. "But stay close to Katara."

Shuchun nodded with an eager and triumphant smile. She took a silent lead in front of her two heroes and friends as they made their way towards the barracks. It was completely different from what Zuko had remembered. If not for the light of the moon, the building itself would be nearly unrecognizable among all the rubble and equipment that lay strewn about it. Pieces of the walls had been knocked down in many places and large steel pipes ran from the river into the structure.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "This doesn't look like deconstruction."

"It's not," Shuchun whispered as they scaled the damaged walls. "The town came up with a better use. It's being converted into a bath house. We're kinda hoping that it'll promote tourism and bring the town back to life again. The water from the river is piped into the center of the barracks where it's going to be heated. Then it's gonna be sent into the barracks rooms which are being remodeled."

"So those pipes run through the whole building?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure if they've finished all the pipe work yet," Shuchun answered thoughtfully. "But--"

Zuko hushed the girls as they climbed onto the roof of the barracks. Silence surrounded them once again and Shuchun guided them over the loose tiling towards a hole near the center of the roof. She motioned for them to come closer and pointed down inside its dark depths. Zuko was the first to slide down into the pitch black abyss. Once he found footing he waved for the others to follow after him.

Not even their footfalls echoed in the darkness that shrouded their presence. The halls were cracked due to the renovations, and new openings had been made for rooms to be added, but Zuko still recognized where they were going. His nightly raids through these halls were now as fresh in his mind as though he had been there the previous night. The party came to a halt just outside the former dining hall where the voices of their quarry could be heard.

"We can't stay any longer, General. We must leave tonight if we want to reach the castle on time."

"You're just paranoid of the Spirits."

"What Spirits?"

The last voice was gruff and deep, revealing a certain amount of age behind it. Clearly this man was the general.

"The two Spirits that watch over this town, General. They are dangerous and ruthless!"

"As dangerous and ruthless as me?" the general asked quietly. No one dared to respond to his question. "We leave before first light. When the whelp begins his first War End Celebration as Fire Lord, he will be struck down by our hands. Then we move on to the Avatar."

So they were renegades. And it was Zuko and Aang that they were after. Zuko immediately regretted allowing Shuchun to tag along with them now. There was no way he was going to risk her safety by attacking these rebels. He turned with a finger to his lips and ordered the girls back the way they came.

"Not so fast, you creeps!" Shuchun's voice rang out. Zuko paled when he realized that she had already leaped into the dining hall with the enemies. "You're not gonna do anything to the Fire Lord or the Avatar!"

The men's laughter echoed off of the metal pipes and stone walls like an eerie symphony.

"And just who is going to stop us?" the general asked.

"Me!" Shuchun answered without fear. Katara left Zuko's side and was next to Shuchun in an instant.

"And me."

_Why do all the girls in my life make enjoy making it so difficult?_ he asked himself. He left the shadows of the corridor and stood between the two girls who were now more than ready for a fight. There in the middle of the room stood a broad, heavy set man with a long pointed beard and a bald head. Strapped to the man's back was a large halberd spear that left a menacing presence in the air.

"Kachi," Zuko said. "Last time I saw you, you were just a lackey under Colonel Monkei. Did you decide to strike out on your own and give yourself a promotion?"

"The Rough Rhinos still serve under Monkei as his four generals in the rebellion against you, boy," the former soldier replied. He pulled his spear from his back and waved it dangerously above his head. "You've saved us the trouble of coming to your party for you."

Zuko instinctively fell into a wide stance and held his left fist clenched shut at full extension in front of himself while his right hand knife edged at the side of his face by his good eye.

"If you want me, come and get me."

Water flew from Katara's pouch into one of the three soldiers that they had been tailing and froze him to the dilapidated wall behind him. One of the other men drew his sword and charged her as Zuko began his battle with Kachi. The enormous spear swung in the large man's hands as if it were only a small hand knife. Sliding under the initial swing, Zuko leaped into the air and landed a graceful and powerful kick to the side of Kachi's head.

"You'll have to do better than that, boy," Kachi warned.

"I'm not even warmed up yet," Zuko replied.

Water danced through the room as it curled around Katara's figure and lashed out at the renegades. She was quite pleased with herself as she watched one of the men frantically running around before she froze his feet to the floor.

Unbeknown to her, the other soldier was taking aim with his arrow and was ready for this humiliating battle to come to an end. Releasing his grip, the arrow flew through the air with incredible speed. Katara turned only to see the glistening of the steel tipped arrow flying towards her. She tried to bend the water around her, but it was too late. As the arrow closed in, a stream of intense fire rose up between it and its target, reducing it ash that fell harmlessly on Katara's clothes. Katara whipped the water into the man's body and lifted him to the ceiling where he stayed enclosed in ice. When Katara turned to thank Zuko for his help, she found Shuchun standing in a wide horse stance with both arms raised into the air.

"I can't believe that worked!" she smiled excitedly.

Kachi stood ever defiantly with his spear held behind his back and his free hand open and in front of him in a halting manner. Zuko released a concentrated jet of fire from his finger tips that missed Kachi's face by mere inches before it burned and melted a portion of the steel of Kachi's blade. As the molten metal dripped down from its handle and landed on Kachi's arm, he howled in pain and dropped his weapon. Taking advantage of the situation he had created, Zuko lunged forward and struck Kachi with a blinding flurry of kicks, ending with a low spinning kick to the legs that toppled the larger man.

"Run home and tell your friends that they're no match," Zuko said. "You'll never catch up to me, and the Avatar will never fall to the likes of you."

Kachi's face contorted in rage, but he gathered his halberd and ran from the room like a scalded dog.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Shuchun asked.

"It's better he lets them know that we know who they are," Zuko said. "Since we know their plan, it's not likely they'll follow through with it now."

"What about these guys?" Shuchun asked, referring to the three men still in the room.

"The ice will thaw," Katara told her. "Eventually."

Outside the barracks Zuko and Katara stared down into the reflecting light of the river. Katara knew that Zuko had been trying to tell her something ever since she had arrived in the Fire Nation. She also knew that he was planning on telling her whatever it was while they were away from the capital today. Her nerves were beginning to get to her as she began to shiver with anticipation.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asked.

"I'm fine."

"Right." Stupid question. She lived at the South Pole. Zuko stood with his eyes still trained on the water. It was now or never. He'd never have another opportunity alone with her like this again. "Katara?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

He hesitated. He always hesitated when she said his name.

"Years ago, you helped guide me onto the path that I'm on now," he said. "I couldn't blame you for the way you reacted the day that Aang let me join the group. I've spent the past three years of my life trying to make up for things that I've done, and trying to correct the mistakes that my people have made. Every time that I start to feel overwhelmed by it all, I have this memory that helps me get through. It's you Katara."

Katara listened intently. Fear tugged at her as she realized the gravity behind the words Zuko was saying.

"I can't be entirely sure, but I think that night three years ago when you told me that you still had faith in me was probably the night that I took the first step on the path that I'm on today. I don't think I would have had the strength to even take that step if it wasn't for you."

"Zuko, I--"

"Please," Zuko said as he raised his hand to her. "I need to say this. I don't think that I can be the man I want to be, the man I need to be, without you."

A/N: NO NO NO! Don't you dare end the chapter there you evil, evil Kasamari! Too late, already did Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha XD Review my readers, review! Or I shall continue to hold the next chapter hostage!

P.S. Sorry the posting took so long!


	10. Touring

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Ai listened with joy in her heart to her daughter's ecstatic cries and cheers. The young girl was reaching over the saddle of the enormous bison and was stroking his fur. Her husband Gen on the other hand could not stop looking down at the clouds and ground and was repeatedly crying out "We're up so high!"

As wonderful as it was to be soring through the sky with her family laughing and smiling by her side, Ai could not focus much on anything other than their gracious hosts. Master Katara and Fire Lord Zuko seemed to be, for lack of a better word, distracted.

Of course Gen had not noticed a thing. He had always been a little absent minded when it came to such things. Ai however, knew better. She had seen it many times and recognized romantic tension when she saw it, and she recognized it the moment they had sat down to dinner yesterday. Neither Fire Lord Zuko nor Master Katara had even looked at one another after they had invited the family to join them for the War End Celebration in the capital. Something had happened last night. Someone had taken the first step, and now it was a waiting game.

The flight to the capital was over before Shuchun was ready for it to be. She begged and begged for them to have Appa fly around the capital a few more times before going in to land, but Fire Lord Zuko kindly insisted he was too far behind in work to be going around in circles. Upon landing, the party was greeted by some very unhappy Fire Nation officials.

"Lord Zuko, where have you been?" one of them asked. Just as Fire Lord Zuko climbed down from the saddle, the elderly men noticed Master Katara. "Oh my."

"Wait," the Fire Lord gasped as he rose up his hands in defense. "If you'll just calm down I can explai--"

"Oh my, oh my, oh Spirits!" The old man was now pacing back and forth with his hands on his head.

"It's not what you think!"

"The Fire Lord went missing for an entire night just to come back with the Southern Water Tribe's greatest bender, and it's not what I think?" the man yelled.

"No, it's not," Ai said, rising from her seat. Everyone's eyes were now on her, including a nearly panic stricken Fire Lord. "Fire Lord Zuko invited my family to the coronation," she explained. "We happen to be friends of His Lordship's and Master Katara's. When we did not attend, they graciously came to get us so that we would not miss the celebration."

The old men now turned their attention back to their Fire Lord and the waterbending master that now stood beside him. The two of them nodded, but said nothing. A wave of relief washed over the officials as a few of them confiscated Fire Lord Zuko and started herding him back towards the palace. The annoying reminders of "About the demilitarization, Lord Zuko," and "Concerning the upkeep of the Gates of Azulon." Ai took advantage of the situation and took hold of Master Katara's arm.

"Would you be so kind as to show us around the city, Master Katara?" she asked sweetly.

"I guess I can try," Katara replied, still shaken from what very well could have erupted into an international incident. "I still don't know it all that well. Zuko only showed me around just recently. I have to stop by the docks and let my father and brother know that I'm back though."

"Excellent!" Ai cheered merrily. "Shuchun, dear, Mater Katara is going to show us around the city!"

"Alright!" Shuchun cried out. "Now, Appa, you be a good boy, okay?" Appa let out a deep bellied growl before licking Shuchun with a large slurp. "Appa!" she groaned with a laugh.

Master Katara led the family through the busy streets of the capital straight for the docks. _It's almost as though the sea were calling to her,_ Ai thought. Gen and Shuchun continuously paused to stare and peruse through the booths and stands that were setting up alongside the walkways of town. No doubt the merchants were ready for the celebration.

Upon arriving at the docks, Gen marveled at the Water Tribe ship. He had never actually gotten to see one before and complimented the craftsmanship as he ran a hand over its boards. Master Katara shot up the plank quick as an arrow with the others right behind her. The men of the Water Tribe cheered when they saw her, save two. These two men stormed over and were both yelling incoherently at Master Katara at the same time.

_Her family,_ Ai thought with a smile.

After a number of apologies and many promises to explain everything later, Master Katara was able to pull away from her family and get Ai, Gen, and Shuchun off the ship and back into the streets.

"So," Master Katara said with a slightly flustered smile. "What would you like to see first?"

"I wanna see the park!" Shuchun cried out.

"I'd like to see the palace," Gen said.

"How about somewhere to eat first?" Ai suggested. Gen and Shuchun's stomachs both let out matching groans of hunger.

"Food it is," Master Katara laughed.

The restaurant that Master Katara had chosen was small, but most welcoming. The proprietors themselves took their orders and cooked their meal for them. Gen told Master Katara all about the renovation plans for the town back home and Shuchun would butt in every once in a while and steal Master Katara's attention.

"So what's your favorite part of the city?" Shuchun asked. Master Katara blushed slightly before she answered.

"The fountain."

"Can we go there next?" Shuchun begged with a pouting lip.

"Of course."

After the meal came the short walk to the center of the city. No booths were set up around the fountain, leaving the large area void of any loud merchants. In fact, other than Master Katara, Ai, and her family, there was no one else to be seen.

"This is so beautiful," Shuchun gasped.

"Honey, why don't you show Master Katara you firebending now?" Ai said.

"Alright!"

Shuchun stood before the fountain and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply as her arms spiraled and danced around her frame. Every few seconds she would release a jab or kick that spouted small spurts of flame. As Master Katara watched the young girl's performance that was so reminiscent of a dance, she heard Ai's voice.

"So how did it feel when Fire Lord Zuko confessed his feelings for you?" she asked. She smiled inwardly when the waterbending master blushed and her eyes shot open.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" she asked, avoiding Ai's eyes.

"Master Katara, I don't know much about many things, but one thing I do know is love. You two haven't said two words to each other since last night. Either he said something or you did, and judging by your reaction, I would have to assume that he did."

"It wasn't anything like that," Master Katara whispered, never taking her eyes off of Shuchun. "Zuko told me he didn't think he could be the man he wanted to be without me."

"And that doesn't sound like a declaration of love to you?"

Master Katara seemed to be lost in thought, swimming through the confusing torrents that were swirling around in her mind and heart.

"I don't know," she finally answered. "Maybe. But I can't stay here. I'm from the Water Tribe. No one would want me here. Then of course there's my students back home, and Gran Gran, and--"

"But what is it that _you_ want, Master Katara?"

A long stream of fire flowed forth from Shuchun's leg as she wheeled it high in the air above her head in a magnificent finish.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed with a proud smile.

"That was wonderful, Shuchun," Master Katara approaching the young girl to congratulate her. Or perhaps to escape her mother's speculations. "Maybe if you bug him enough, you can get Zuko to find you a teacher."

"You really think so?" Shuchun asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not. So, how about we continue the tour with the park? It's on the way to the palace."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gen replied.

Shuchun grabbed hold of Master Katara's hand and the two of them took the lead on their way to the park, smiling and laughing as they went.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Gen asked while they followed Master Katara away from the fountain.

"Just some girl talk," Ai smiled.

Master Katara had dodged the question marvelously, but Ai knew that it must still be mulling around in the young woman's mind. That was perfectly fine with her though. It was the whole point of the conversation after all.

- - - -

The sea lit up by the light of the full moon was one of the most beautiful sights Katara had ever seen. Turning her back to her beloved sea, Katara looked over the streets of the capital. It was definitely not anything like the icy tundra that she gazed at throughout her childhood, but that did not mean it was any less beautiful. It was just different. She could get used to different.

"What am I thinking?" she asked herself. "I can't stay. Besides, maybe Ai was wrong about Zuko. Maybe it wasn't a declaration of love at all. Maybe he just wants me here as a foreign consult or something. Yeah right. Keep trying, Katara."

She paced over the deck of the Water Tribe ship as quietly as she could. It would not due at all if she woke Shuchun and her parents after they had finally gotten to sleep. It proved more difficult for them to fall asleep to the gentle rocking of the ship than Katara had first thought it would be, but sleep finally found them only about an hour ago. She herself had been unable to sleep thanks to last night's confession.

"Even if I want to, and I'm not saying I do, how could I stay here? The people would never accept me. And even if they did, how could someone from the Water Tribe ever be involved with the ruling family of the Fire Nation? I mean, if we got married what would our children be like? What if they were born waterbenders? How could a waterbender ever be named heir to the throne of the Fire Nation? It would upset the balance wouldn't it?"

Even though she had come up with a series of perfectly logical reasons not to stay, Katara's heart was still tightening in her chest. It ached and pounded within her, reminding her of everything that she already knew. How could he do this to her? Why couldn't the two of them just go back to playing the same game they had for the last three years? Why couldn't they just have their little awkward moments where they fought for the courage to take that step forward, only to take a step back instead? Why did he have to take that step forward? All of these questions burned within her mind, but her heart asked her another.

"Why can't I take that step too?"

A/N: Ooh, the angst. Kasamari is nearing the end of this wonderful roller coater ride. If you don't want it to derail, you better give Kasamari some reviews!


	11. Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Zuko sunk himself deep into the rejuvenating waters of the hot bath. His mind, body, and heart were all thoroughly drained and exhausted. As the steam filled his nostrils, the tension in his muscles slowly faded away, along with the echoing voices of his ministers.

"Half of the things they wanted me for they could have handled themselves," he thought aloud. He submerged his head and drown out the memories of the day. When his face broke surface once more, he laid his head back on the edge of the large bath.

It had been a long, trying day. A day made longer by constant thoughts of the previous night. Zuko still could not believe that he was able to finally tell Katara what he felt.

"But she didn't say anything," he reminded himself as he closed his eyes.

Katara had just stood there and stared at him. Her eyes seemed to be asking him something. Begging him even. But he could not discern what that something was. She had opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came. In the end, she turned away and followed Shuchun back to her little house, leaving him with only questions. What was it she had wanted to say? What was hiding within those eyes? Most importantly; how did she feel?

More than anything he wanted answers, but until she was ready he was not going to get any. He wanted to march down the streets and board the Water Tribe ship and ask her for an answer, but he also knew that it was not so easy for her to have one. No. This was something she was going to need time to figure out. Time and space. When she was ready, she would come and find him. Until then he would have to be patient.

"Too much," he said. "This is all too much right now. What I need is sleep."

Unfortunately for Zuko, sleep proved to be more elusive that night than a certain young airbender. As slow as the sun had been in its journey across the sky, the moon seemed much more eager to end its nightly vigil. Long before Zuko was able to rest, the sun's rays pierced his windows and danced across his face. As Zuko pulled his covers over his head he could already hear the shuffling of feet in the hallway that was slowly making its way to his door. They were coming for him. Their voices grew louder and louder until there came a thunderous knock on his door.

"Fire Lord Zuko, it is time to get up," someone announced. "You are late for your morning duties and I need you to look over these tax proposals."

"Not before he looks over the city plans!" another voice argued.

"But first, he must meet with me about the restructuring of our military!"

"Quiet!" Zuko shouted from his bed. "I'm not signing anything, reading anything, or even acknowledging the existence of anything until after I get something to eat!"

The ministers and secretaries were easy enough to intimidate, however they were very dedicated to their work. This is why as Zuko sat in the dining hall eating his breakfast, one of his secretaries was reading off his schedule for the day as he scanned the tax proposals.

"So most of your time will be occupied with finalizing details for the celebration tomorrow, Fire Lord Zuko," his secretary finished.

"At least it'll be more entertaining than all this paperwork," Zuko muttered darkly into his breakfast.

How wrong he was.

Most of the paperwork was little more than signing off on licensing merchants to sell their goods. Nearly halfway through the stack of contracts, Zuko began to wonder why he was bothering to read through them anymore. With the exception of the merchant's names the documents were all nearly identical anyway. As he ran his finger along yet another contract, his secretary poked his head through the doorway.

"Who in their right mind sells cabbage at a festival?" Zuko growled as he tossed the contract aside and eyed the man with a menacing glare. "What is it now?"

"Y-y-you have some guests, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Send them in," he commanded. "Anything to get away from this.

When the door opened, Zuko barely caught the blur that shot through the opening. He rose from his seat just in time for Shuchun's arms to wrap around his waist.

"Surprise!" she smiled.

Zuko had been caught completely unaware. It was not that he did not enjoy the embrace, he simply was not used to such an affectionate greeting. Before turning his eyes on the small girl that clung to him, Zuko noticed a shadow still lingering by the doorway. He patted the girl's head and smiled down at her.

"How did you get in here?" he asked with considerably less gruffness than he had used all day.

"I didn't get to see you all day yesterday, so I asked Katara to bring me!" she grinned.

The figure at the door now stepped into the room. Katara wore a somewhat hesitant smile, but a smile none the less. Without a word Zuko understood that she did not want to talk about that night, and he gave her a smile to let her know that he understood.

"So what can I do for you, ladies?" he asked with a tired attempt at a smile.

"Shuchun needs an instructor," Katara explained. "I told her that you might be able to find her one."

Zuko's eyes returned to the young woman. She pouted her bottom lip and opened her eyes wide and bright to beam up at him. As if her overpowering cuteness was not enough . . .

"Pretty please?"

"I think I may know just the man for the job."

- - - -

The palace gardens were something to behold. All along the walls were bushes and trees lined with the most gorgeous flowers that the Fire Nation had to offer. Panda lilies, ember orchids, and other such dazzlingly flowers just to name a few. As beautiful as the scenery was, it was not what captured Zuko's attention. Shuchun followed her new instructor step for step in a traditional firebending form as small blasts of fire danced majestically through the air around them.

"That is quite impressive," Iroh said as he guided the young lady through the form. "You are taking to the lesson magnificently. And you say that you are self-taught?"

"Yup," Shuchun answered proudly. "Uh . . . I mean, yes sir. Sifu Iroh."

Zuko and Katara sat together on the deck facing the garden watching the exercise. Every so often Zuko's eyes would steal a glance at the woman next to him, but his eyes would quickly return to the firebenders in his garden when the cerulean orbs turned towards him.

_Stupid,_ he thought._ How is this giving her space?_

Katara's heart was pounding so loudly and violently in her chest that she was surprised that Zuko could not hear it from where he was sitting. She should say something. What should she say? "How are you?" was just a stupid question. "Do you like being Fire Lord?" was only that much worse.

"Katara--"

"What do you want from me?" she blurted out. _What are you doing?_ she thought as she mentally kicked herself.

"I don't want anything," Zuko replied in his bewilderment.

"Then what was that all about?" _Shut up!_

What was what--"

"What you said, Zuko!" she yelled. _Don't say another word!_ "I'm talking about what you said!"

"I only said what I meant," he answered, raising his voice to match hers.

"And what was that?" she shrieked, now almost hysterical as she stood and glared down at him.

"That I love you!" he screamed.

Katara took a sharp intake of breath when Zuko stood to meet her gaze. She could feel her heartbeat echoing in her head as her cheeks lit up and her hands began to tremble.

"Not a day passes that I don't wonder how you are or what you're doing! I can't even make a decision without thinking 'what would Katara say?' It's driving me insane!" Zuko ran his hands through his hair as he bowed his head. After taking a few calming breaths, he looked up at her once more. "I want you in my life. Always."

Katara drank in Zuko's words and allowed them to fill her every thought and feeling. He loved her. He had just told her that he _loved_ her. Her mind carried her back to the ministers when they had returned from Shuchun's village and fear gripped her. The Fire Nation would never accept this. She turned her back on the Fire Lord in an attempt to shut him out.

"Zuko, I can't," she whispered.

"You can't, or you won't?" he asked just as quietly.

"Stop," she begged as the tears began to swell in her eyes. "Please, just stop."

"Fine." Zuko stepped around her and faced her directly once more. He placed his hands down on her shoulders and waited for her to look at him. When she finally did look up into his golden eyes, she could see the determination and sincerity that burned within them. "Tell me you don't love me," he said. "Tell me that you don't care for me and I'll never speak of this again."

How she wished that he would not stare at her with those eyes. They revealed to her a truth that she was not she she was ready to face. A truth that promised a great deal of struggle and adversity ahead, but also a happiness that she knew could never be matched in this world. She loved him too. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could, hoping against hope that the tears threatening to fall would stop. When they did not, she felt the familiar comfort and support of Zuko's arms wrapping around her. There was a feeling of safety, of sanctuary, in those arms that she had missed so much since that night three years ago.

"It'll be alright," Zuko whispered to her. "It'll all be alright."

"But what if it won't be?" she asked, burying her face in his chest. "What if your love isn't enough?"

"I'm not going to pretend that I ever thought that my love could be," he replied. "But I know that _our_ love can be."

Zuko's strong, reassuring hand stroked her hair as he held her tightly. Katara was not sure how long she cried into him, but when the tears finally left her she felt as though they had carried a great burden away with them. She placed her hands on Zuko's arms and pushed back from him just enough to look into those beautiful eyes. He confusion and chaos that she was so accustomed to seeing in them were gone as though they had never been. She felt her heart begin to race once more as Zuko leaned towards her. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and waited for him. A soft giggle stole her from her dreamy state and stopped Zuko in his tracks. Iroh and Shuchun were witting at the edge of the deck, both smiling and watching eagerly.

"Not the lesson that I had in mind," Iroh shrugged. "But this is definitely a very important one."

Zuko blushed furiously as the other three laughed. When Katara's hand slid its way into his, Zuko find himself smiling and laughing too.

A/N: Ooh, so close, Zuzu! Keep trying! If you all want to read the exciting conclusion, Kasamari is gonna need your reviews!


	12. One Beginning and Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Katara awoke slowly to the warm sun reaching through the porthole of her cabin. She had not had such a peaceful night's sleep since the night before Zuko's invitation had flown down to her in the South Pole. At the mere thought of his name Katara blushed a smile to herself and hugged her pillow tightly to her body. He _loved_ her. She still could not get over hearing him say those words. She replayed them over and over in her head. He _loved _her. As she happily dreamed her little daydream and knock sounded on her cabin door. She pulled her covers over her head in an attempt to block it out, not yet ready to leave the euphoria she was in.

"Katara, wake up!" Sokka's voice yelled through the locked door. "Zuko's here talking with Dad. They wanna see us!"

The mentioning of the Fire Lord's name had Katara sitting bolt upright in her bed. What was he doing there so early? Shouting to her brother that she would be there in a moment, she began rummaging through the cabin to get herself ready. She fought with her bed head, letting out a frustrated grunt with each tangled knot that her comb found.

"Wait a second," she said suddenly. "What am I doing? Zuko's seen me in the morning before. We've even shared the same camping grounds."

Smiling as she shook her head at herself, she pulled on her blue robes and made for the door. When she past by her mirror, she paused.

_Forget it,_ she thought. _No way am I going to let him see me like this!_

For some reason Katara felt nervous as she and Sokka walked towards their father's cabin. What was it that Zuko and her father could possibly be talking about? Trade routes maybe? That would explain why Sokka was being asked for, but not her. Perhaps that foreign consult idea was not as far fetched as she had previously thought? Maybe, but Sokka would still be better suited for that than she was. The closer they came to their destination, the more nervous Katara was becoming. When they reached the door, Katara fell in step behind her brother trying to put off going in as long as she could.

Sokka wrapped gently on the door with his knuckles before Hakoda's voice let them in. Katara followed Sokka somewhat timidly, still confused as to what was going on. Hakoda sat cross legged on the far end of the cabin with a stern look on his face as he watched his children. At first, Katara had thought that he might be upset, but then she saw Zuko. He sat on his knees facing Hakoda, but when he heard the door open, he turned and gave Katara a nervous, less than confident smile. That was when she knew what this was all about.

Zuko had told her father.

Sokka immediately went to Hakoda's right side and took his place on the floor beside him. Katara on the other hand stood transfixed, as if time itself had frozen her in place. In what almost seemed like an eternity which had truly only been a few seconds, Katara regained her composure. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she took her place as well; beside Zuko.

Sokka rose an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Katara gave Zuko an encouraging smile, then turned to face her father. Not, however, before noticing that Zuko's hands were squeezing his knees so tightly that his knuckles were white. She nearly laughed, but the seriousness of her father's face helped her to quell the laughter before it could pass her lips.

"Do you know why he's here?" Hakoda asked her.

Katara nodded, never taking her eyes off of her father's.

"Good," Sokka said. "Maybe someone could tell me."

Hakoda rose his hand to silence his son. He looked back and forth from the Fire Lord to his daughter. His attention soon focused back on Zuko.

"She has many responsibilities in the South Pole."

"And I am not asking her to give any of them up," Zuko replied. "What ever it is that Katara chooses to do, I will stand behind."

"If your intention is not to have her live here in the Fire Nation, then what was the point of this meeting?" Hakoda asked.

"The only thing that I was hoping for when I boarded your ship this morning was your acceptance," Zuko said, bowing his head.

Sokka's eyes were spinning so quickly that they seemed like they were ready to launch themselves from his head. They jumped rapidly from Zuko to Katara, back again, then to Hakoda, then Katara. As simple minded as Sokka was when it came to these sorts of things, it was not difficult to pick up on what was going on right now. Sokka held his tongue for the time being though. His father was not quite finished.

"Is this how you feel as well?" Hakoda asked, turning his eyes once again to his daughter. "Is this what you want?"

Katara's eyes turned from her father for the first time since the conversation had begun. She stared into Zuko's eyes, and Zuko returned her gaze. She reached over to him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it securely within her own before looking at her father again.

"Yes," she answered.

Her eyes were strong, as was her conviction. Hakoda knew that there was going to be a day when she would choose somebody, but never in his wildest dreams or worst nightmares had he ever thought that it was going to be the Fire Lord. Zuko, however, was not the man that Hakoda would have expected him to be. He was strong and righteous, incredibly brave and honorable. He had sacrificed his very birthright to right the wrongs that his nation, his own family, had placed on the world. When it was all said and done, there was only one thing that Hakoda could justifiably say about the young Fire Lord. He was a good man.

Hakoda stood and looked down upon his daughter and the Fire Lord. His eyes only softened by the slightest degree, but he knew that Katara had seen it when she smiled at him. He smiled in return an nodded his head. If Zuko was the man that Katara had given her heart to, then he had no problem with it. After all, she was a fairly good judge of character. Most of the time.

"Hold it. I've got something I want to say."

Sokka was still seated at his father's side, a look of utmost seriousness on his face. His eyes were trained on Zuko's and Zuko did not dare to turn away.

"There aren't many people in this world who can really hurt my sister. Congratulations, you just jumped up to number one on that short list. I'm only going to say this to you one time: If you hurt her, I promise you that the last thing people remember you for won't be helping Aang defeat Fire Lord Ozai, and it won't be for being the youngest Fire Lord in history either. If you hurt Katara, the last thing people will remember you as is a rusty blood stain on my sword."

Katara squeezed Zuko's hand tighter. She had never heard Sokka utter such a dark threat before. Zuko only nodded his head, never blinking or averting his eyes. Sokka was doing this for his sister, and Zuko could not only understand that, but respected it.

"That being said," Sokka continued just as seriously. "Is there gonna be any more of that tasty komodo chicken like at the coronation. That was some good stuff."

Zuko's hand slipped from his knee and his face nearly smacked into the floor before he caught himself. He, Katara, and Hakoda could not help but laugh as Sokka began to ask "what'd I say?" After straightening himself out, Zuko stood with a bow.

"Thank you," he said.

"Thank you," Hakoda replied with a bow of his own.

Once they were out in the corridor of the ship, Katara poked Zuko playfully in the ribs.

"A little fair warning would have been nice," she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on talking to them yet. It just kinda happened."

"So you just 'kinda' ended up at the ship?"

"Actually, I came here to see--"

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

Shuchun's sudden appearance and outburst were accompanied by another surprise hug. Zuko coughed when she slammed into him, but he patted her head affectionately anyway. He was just going to have to get used to this. He smiled at that thought.

"You are just the person I came to see," he said. "Where are your parents?"

"Mama and Daddy are eating breakfast," Shuchun grinned. "C'mon, I'll take you to them!"

Shuchun guided her friends to the galley where her parents were just finishing their morning meal. Ai smiled jovially as she collected the dishes from the table and bowed to them. Gen stood with a wide grin that explained where Shuchun had gotten it from and bowed as well.

"Good morning, Fire Lord Zuko, Master Katara," Ai said.

"Just 'Katara'," Katara smile as she bowed in return. "Formalities are for strangers, right Shuchun?"

"Yep!" the child agreed, hugging Katara around the waist.

"You all are going to be joining us at the party this evening, aren't you?" Zuko asked.

"Joining you?" Gen replied. "You mean at the palace? Are we even allowed? I mean, I thought that only--"

"You've forgotten who you're talking to," Zuko smirked. "I would be offended if you didn't come."

"Thank you very much, Fire Lord Zuko," Ai said. "But I'm afraid that we have nothing prepared for such an occasion."

"I thought as much. I've also taken the liberty of fixing that for you. Once you're ready, I'd like you all to come with me. You too, Katara."

It was quite a sight that morning in the streets of the Fire Nation capital. Fire Lord Zuko and Master Katara of the Water Tribe walked among the people in the company of a commoner family. A few of the people on the streets managed to gather their courage and address Master Katara, or even the Fire Lord himself. Those that did were greeted kindly, but did not hold the nobles' attention for very long.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Katara whispered. "You know, about me staying in the Water Tribe?"

"I did," Zuko replied in a hushed voice. "As much as I would love to have you living here with me, I don't want you to drop everything in your life to do it. If you decide you want to live here with me, I want it to be on your terms and no one else's."

"That's very generous of you. But what if I decide that I want to stay in the South Pole for the rest of my life?"

"Then I had better keep a ship to the Water Tribe on permanent standby."

Katara smiled as she walked next to the Fire Lord. Next to her friend. How had he known exactly what to say to her? She waved at a few of the merchants and festival goers who called out to her.

"You know, we should really tell the others too," Katara said, thinking of Toph and Aang.

"I know."

"I think that it would be best if Aang heard it from me." Zuko silently nodded in agreement. He knew that it would be difficult for Aang to hear. After all, he had loved Katara ever since they had met. "That means you get to tell Toph." Zuko's head fell with a nervous chuckle as he heard the young woman's teasing comments already ringing in his ears.

Seeing the respect and attention that her friends were receiving, Shuchun did her absolute best not to draw too much attention to herself or embarrass them. After wading through the crowds of people, Shuchun was so busy catching her breath that she almost did not notice where they were. Almost.

"A spa!" she cried out excitedly, forgetting all about not drawing attention to herself. "Mama! Mama, Fire Lord Zuko is taking us to a spa!"

Ai laughed in amazement at the sight of the large facility. Before they had even reached the front steps, two extravagantly beautiful women came to greet them.

"Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko," they said in unison as they bowed their heads. "We have prepared everything just as you have asked.

"These are the four special guests I told you were coming," Zuko said, gesturing to the others.

"Four?" Katara asked.

"Uncle thought you all might like this."

"I figured as much," Katara smiled slyly. "And what will the Fire Lord be doing while we're here?"

"Looking for a very volatile earthbender."

- - - -

Although small, Toph was never too difficult to find. The first thing to remember was that she hated walls and she hated rules. She was definitely not staying in the city. At first, Zuko had thought she would be along the main road, but his opinion changed when he saw the large amount of traffic coming in on it. No, she was more likely in the thick forested area just north of the road. After an hour or two of searching, Zuko managed to stumble along her camp.

"Took you long enough, Hot Head," she greeted him. "You've been bumbling around for a while now."

"You're a hard person to track," he defended. "And these robes don't help."

Toph sat on the ground with her head in her hands, smirking at Zuko. She had been following hi vibrations for nearly an hour and she had to admit it was pretty funny when he tripped over his robes. She knew that he must be looking for her for the party, but she really did not feel like going. Certain things she simply did not want to deal with at the moment.

"So is my city not good enough for you?" Zuko asked as he plopped down across from her.

"Too crowded," she answered. "And I'm not going to your party. That's what you're here about, right?"

"Yes and no," Zuko replied. "It'd be less boring if you were there, but I have something more important to talk to you about."

"What? You finally ask Sugar Queen out?" Toph laughed. Zuko did not answer. Toph's laughter came to an abrupt halt. "Spirits, you really did, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Zuko finally said. Toph could feel his heart begin to beat nervously within him and she laughed again.

"It's about time! Do you have any idea how annoying you two have been these last couple of years? You couldn't share a room without your hearts jumping every time you looked at each other!"

"It's not so easy to tell someone you love them," Zuko blushed angrily.

"Trust me, I know," Toph sighed. "Even being away from them doesn't help, does it?"

Zuko blinked in confusion. That was not at all the reaction he had expected. She did not hassle him nearly as much as he thought she would, and she was far too understanding.

"I thought you were over Sokka," Zuko said. Toph laughed in response.

"Oh, I am!"

"Then who are you . . ?"

"Have you told Twinkle Toes yet?" Toph asked.

"No. Katara said it would be better if she told him," Zuko explained. Hearing her voice and watching her face he could see the answer to his question. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anyway. Matter of fact, this couldn't be better timing for me. Maybe I'll catch him when he's fixing his broken heart."

Zuko could clearly hear the depression in her sarcastic comment. It suddenly dawned on Zuko the true reason Toph did not want to go to the celebration. Had she felt this way at the coronation too? And she had been sitting right next to him. Zuko knew all too well the stress that could put on a person and their heart. Though he knew another truth just as well.

"Avoiding Aang won't make the pain go away," he said. "It won't do anything but make things worse. You don't have to come, but I really think you should. Aang's really going to need you tonight."

"Me, or just a shoulder to cry on?"

"He's going to need you," Zuko answered firmly. "Even if he doesn't realize it right away."

Toph sat there in silent thought. Zuko waited for her to say something, but she never did. After sitting with her for a while longer, Zuko left Toph to her thoughts and hoped to see her at the celebration. The trip back through the trees was no easier than before, but each time he stumbled and tripped over his robes he was certain that he could hear someone laughing in the distance.

- - - -

Katara could not remember the last time that she had felt so relaxed. The Fancy Lady Day Spa in Ba Sing Se was nothing compared to this place. She, Ai, and Shuchun were immediately taken to a large, dimly lit room where they each received a massage that took them straight to the heavens. Once all of the tension was removed from their bodies and their minds were thoroughly relaxed, their kind hostess guided them into an extravagant indoor hot spring. The temperature of the water was heated to perfection, and the women could feel the minerals cleansing their skin. As Shuchun swam around in the large bath, Ai and Katara lazed about in the shallow end near the decorative rocks at the edge of the water.

"Your husband is in his bath now as well," their hostess told Ai. "I'll be taking my leave of you now, but I shall return when your next stop is ready for you."

"This is wonderful," Ai said.

"Better than wonderful," Katara smiled.

"And to think, Fire Lord Zuko arranged all of this just for friends," Ai hinted at Katara. The bending master blushed deeply as she sank further into the relaxing water. "What happened?"

"Zuko told me that he loves me," Katara answered, blushing more and trying to hide her embarrassed grin in her hands.

"How wonderful! Was it romantic? Did he recite poetry?"

"He screamed it at her!" Shuchun laughed as she paddled up to them. "It was so funny, and it sounded more like an argument! They even almost kissed!"

"Oh my!" Ai gasped excitedly. "And what did you do? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Katara replied. "I just want to enjoy the time we have together right now at the celebration. We'll work out the details later."

"So have you told him that you love him as well?"

Katara shook her head. She knew how she felt, but she had not actually said it out loud yet. Not even to herself. Something about those words was so incredible and so overpowering that she was amazed that Zuko had the strength to say them at all, let alone scream them at her.

When their hostess did finally return, she escorted the ladies into yet another room where they were given manicures, pedicures, and facials before stylists began to play with their hair. Katara had her long curling mass straightened for the first time. Her gorgeous brown hair flowed down her back and tickled her waist when she stood. She herself was often surprised at how long it had become. The stylists each offered suggestions on putting it up, braiding it, or other current Fire Nation styles, but Katara asked for a simple top knot. Just like the one that she had when she and her friends were hiding in the Fire Nation years ago.

Ai on the other hand chose to wear her hair up in a formal bun, decorated with golden pins with small red gems hanging from them. Shuchun at first had her hair sticking straight out in random directions, getting laughs from the stylists and the others. Next, she tried putting it up in a row of spikes that trailed down the center of her head. After a few more comical looks, Shuchun settled with a small bun that allowed four thin braids to hang down between it and the rest of her hair.

"Absolutely beautiful," Katara said as she stroked the young woman's hair. Ai nodded in agreement and hugged her daughter as she played with the small braids.

"And now, ladies," their hostess said as the tightened their bath robes around themselves. "Fire Lord Zuko has requested that we make sure you all look your very best for this evening."

"Excuse me, miss, but will my husband be joining us soon?"

"Yes, ma'am. He is waiting for you at our next and final stop," the woman explained. "He has been cleaned and fitted, and now he is being dressed."

"Dressed?" Shuchun asked wide eyed. "We get new clothes too?"

"Right this way," the hostess answered.

Upon entering the next room the girls were shocked to see Gen standing before them in a dark set of amber colored silk robes. The golden trim that traced the sleeves was absolutely dazzling. Ai scarcely recognized her husband with his clean straight hair and washed face.

"What do you think?" Gen asked. Ai and Shuchun both gaped at him before hugging him around his waist and neck. "Wow! If you like this, wait until you see the dresses!"

By mid-afternoon, Ai and Shuchun had been pampered, waited on, and dressed in finer clothes than they had ever seen in their lives. All for a celebration that they were attending at the royal palace as the Fire Lord's personal guests. Katara watched the family as Ai and Gen fussed over Shuchun and walked down the streets together in their matching robes and dresses. As she held the bag that contained the new dress she had picked out, she wondered if she and Zuko would ever be like that. A light blush crept onto her cheeks when she saw herself holding the hand of a small child with Zuko.

_You still have to tell Aang,_ she reminded herself.

That thought truly worried her. She loved Aang dearly, but he was her family. At one time she had thought that he might be the one, but the feeling had never been quite right. She knew how he thought of her, and she knew how he felt, but she did not feel the same. She had first realized this after he had kissed her on the submarine. When he had stepped back from her, she could not even look him in the face. She had never wanted to hurt him. How was she going to make him understand? Would he hate her? Would he hate Zuko? These thoughts plagued her mind up until the celebration at the palace.

- - - -

Zuko stood half listening to one of the many attractive young women standing around him. He was not trying to be rude, but he had an entire Grand Hall to search for his friends and he was eager to find them. One in particular, who probably would not be very happy if she found him in such company. Just out of the corner of his eye he managed to spot Sokka gorging himself at the buffet table. Thanking the Spirits, Zuko made his escape.

"Excuse me, please," Zuko said to whomever was speaking to him at the moment. When he reached the table he slapped Sokka roughly on the back, nearly causing him to choke on the mouthful of meat he was working on. "Enjoying my food?"

"Give me a break, your royal pain," Sokka coughed. "I'm letting you date my sister."

Zuko only laughed before starting to fix himself a plate. It was not until then that he had realized that he had not eaten all day. And the anticipation of waiting for Katara was not doing anything to help his ability to eat.

"Have you seen anyone else yet?" Zuko asked.

"I think I heard someone say they'd seen Aang already," Sokka answered through his food while he piled more onto his plate.

Aang was already there. This was bad. Unless Katara had gotten out of the spa earlier than Zuko had thought, then she had not gotten a chance to tell the Avatar yet. Zuko's stomach was suddenly in no mood whatsoever for food.Zuko made his way back into the crowd, his plate of food forgotten at the buffet. Aang was usually an easy person to spot in a crowd. His bald head often stood above everyone else's and he was just as often surrounded by people wishing to speak to him or see his bending prowess.

The Grand Hall had never been so lively before. He was used to seeing nothing in it with the exception of a few portraits and maps, but those had been replaced with many lanterns and decorations for the event. All along the walls were tables of food and tables for guests, both varieties filling up quickly. Music filled the air as well. Soft melodies of winds and strings echoed in the large hall, and Zuko decided that maybe he should look into having musicians in the palace more often.

As expected, when Zuko found the largest collection of people in his hall, he could just make out the blue ink of Aang's tattoo near the center. Pushing through the mass of robes and dresses as politely as he could manage, Zuko stood beside Avatar Aang who was juggling full glasses with his airbending.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko told him.

"Okay, just a second," Aang smiled. "I'm just about to do the finale."

"It's important."

The glasses stopped their aerial dance and gently floated down into the young Avatar's waiting hands. He bowed to the applause and handed the glasses back to their owners before following Zuko out of the throng of nobles. He threw his arm around the Fire Lord's shoulders and shook him playfully.

"C'mon, Zuko, it's a party! What could be so important?"

"Have you seen Katara at all today?" Zuko asked tentatively.

"No," Aang answered. "Why? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"She's fine. It's just that she needs to talk to you about something. We need to talk to you."

Avatar Aang's eyes glazed over for a moment. Zuko feared that he may have said too much, and just when he tried to explain Aang's face lit up once more.

"Bumi!"

He was off like an arrow of the Yuyan Archers. When Zuko's eyes settled on him again, Aang was talking most animatedly with the senile, old king. Zuko could not watch for long though as King Bumi's bright, hot pink robes were hurting his eyes.

"Missed your chance, didn't you, Hot Head?"

Zuko turned away from the painful sight and was glad to see Toph standing next to him. She had decided to come after all. Unlike all of the other girls and women, Toph was not dressed from head to toe in fancy clothes or make up. She wore a simple set of traveling clothes that Zuko was sure she had been wearing the same day that she had arrived.

"More like he ran from me," Zuko said.

"Can't blame him," Toph shrugged indifferently. "Maybe she'll have better luck."

Zuko followed Toph's thumb over her shoulder towards the door. Here in the archway stood a vision so lovely that it stole his very breath. If it had been at all possible in Zuko's eyes, he could have sworn that Katara was even more beautiful and radiant than usual that evening. Her hair was long and straight with an appearance that matched the soft look in her eyes. He had a sudden urge to just run his fingers through it. And her dress. Crimson silk wrapped itself around Katara's curves generously, splitting just under her hip on both sides. There was no pattern to be seen to take away from the simple elegance of the dress, which was lucky for Zuko. Had there been a pattern on that dress, years later he was not sure he would have been able to recall what it had been.

Katara's eyes glanced through the crowd until they found the man she was looking for. Zuko looked incredibly sharp in his red tunic and pants. His hair was topped off in a knot as well, but the raven strands cascaded down just past his shoulders like a black river. Before she even realized she had begun walking towards him, the two met halfway.

"Wow," he said simply. "You look . . . . wow."

"You always did have a way with words," Katara smiled.

"It's a gift," Zuko smiled in return. "You're late. Shuchun and her parents are already here."

"And Aang?"

"Talking with King Bumi. I tried to talk to him, but he just wandered off."

Katara gave Zuko another smile and placed her hand on the side of his arm. He lowered his head, and without another word Katara left to find Aang. As Zuko had told her, he was still with King Bumi, but upon seeing her Aang bid his old friend farewell and hopped his way over.

"You look great," he blushed.

"Thank you," Katara smiled up at him. He had gotten so tall in the last few years that it was hard to see him as the little kid that she had saved the world with. His gold an auburn monk's robe only added to the size difference with the way it hung off of one arm, revealing his thin but toned body.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked with those childlike eyes.

"Actually, I really need to talk to you," she said. "It's important."

"You and Zuko both," he sighed. "This is supposed to be a party. You know? Fun?"

"I know, but I don't think this can wait. It's about me. And about Zuko."

Aang's eyes widened. Katara knew that she would have to say more to explain things to him, but she also knew that those were the only words she had to say to break his heart. She looked into his gray eyes for any kind of sign that the two of them were okay, that they were still friends, but she could not find anything at all. They eerily resembled the way Zuko's eyes used to look during the war.

"Hey look," he said suddenly. "There's Toph! Maybe she'll dance with me!"

"Aang wait--"

But he was already gone. Making his way through the crowd in order to find Toph, who Katara could not tell was really there or not. At first she attempted to go after him, but the crowd would not part as easily for her as it did for him and he only managed to get further and further away. Fighting back the tear that had swelled in her eye, Katara gave up on following him. She walked back out of the crowd and was trying to find herself a chair to sit in when Zuko's hand found hers. She turned to look at him and he pulled her in close and began to rock side to side.

"He hates me," she said into his chest as she tried to keep step with him.

"He doesn't hate you. How could he ever hate you?"

"He won't even talk to me."

"Give him some time," Zuko said. A chuckle escaped him and Katara looked up into his face. "Remember how you were with me when I finally came around? He just has to get his head straight."

Katara pressed herself closer to Zuko and placed her free hand on his shoulder. His left hand stroked her back gently as the two of them continued to sway on the floor and she noticed that others were joining them. Soon the entire floor was filled with couples and the musicians played a slow piece to match their steps.

"This isn't the way I imagined our first romantic moment," Katara said. "Me crying on a dance floor."

Zuko did not say anything. He just continued to hold her gently in his strong arms as they drifted on the dance floor. Katara laid her head down on his chest, nuzzling into him and taking in his scent. She knew that by now a lot of the people were probably watching them, beginning to talk and wonder just what their relationship really was.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?" he replied as he rested his head down on top of hers.

"I love you."

The rocking stopped and Katara could feel him pulling away from her. When she looked up into his face, she almost melted at his smile. As the familiar blush covered her cheeks, she reached up and gently placed her hand on his scar. His eyes closed in response as he leaned into her gentle touch. Moving forward ever so slowly, the two of them finally met in their first kiss. They heard that the scene that single kiss caused was quite the ruckus, but neither of them were aware of it. They were both lost in the moment, and lost in each other.

- - - -

Zuko stood at the edge of the docks with Katara staring back at him. It was far too short of a time after finally being able to love her, but she and her people were needed back home and it was not his place to ask her to stay. And so they stood there with longing eyes as they embraced.

"You know, they say that Aang disappeared from the party last night," Katara spoke into his ear.

"So did Toph," Zuko said. "I'm sure they're together."

"I am too." Katara smiled at the thought of them sitting on Appa's saddle, just the two of them. "She'll keep him in line."

"What about us?" Zuko asked. "You'll write, won't you?"

"Maybe," she teased as she held him closer. "Probably not."

"Well then, maybe I'll come see you in two months with the merchants," Zuko replied. "But probably not."

Katara pushed away from him and slapped his arm before laughing.

"You couldn't stay away from me if there were stampeding komodo rhinos between us."

Zuko leaned in quickly and broke through her defenses to kiss her lips swiftly and sweetly.

"Not komodo rhinos, not an army, not even the Ocean Spirit herself."

"Smooth talker," Katara blushed before returning his kiss. "I will be back. Just give me some time, and I promise I'll be back. You'll wait, right?"

"As long as it takes."

Katara was near tears, but she did not cry when they parted. As she stood on the deck of the Water Tribe vessel, she watched Zuko for as long as he remained on the horizon. Slowly his form drifted further from sight as the ship sailed for her home. She was glad to be returning to her home, but as she looked out upon the view of the Fire Nation capital she knew that once it was beyond her sight she would be longing for it as well.

Zuko waved his farewell to the ship that held his heart even as it became a small speck barely visible even in the light of the rising sun. They would meet again when the merchants set sail. Whether his duties called to him or not, he would allow himself this one and only selfish wish. As the Water Tribe ship's sails finally disappeared out into the open sea, Zuko's attention was caught by the cry of a messenger hawk. When it perched roughly on his shoulder, he pulled out the small parchment in its pack. His good eye skimmed the note quickly and he smiled.

"Good news," he said as he looked to the sea once more. "Aang and Toph are near Makapu Village. They're on their way to the Northern Air Temple to see Teo and his father. Then they're headed for Omashu." Zuko grinned as he read the closing line of the letter. "We hope your next party is a little more fun. Behave yourselves, Katara and Zuko."


	13. Thanks

Thank you all so very much for reading "Discovering the Heart." Your reviews and enthusiasm have been a great inspiration to keep the story going! Kasamari is now ridiculously proud to say that "Heal", "Discovering the Heart", and "Stand" are all now fully connected and have come full circle. Kasamari is also half way tempted to continue writing in this little collection with a collection of short adventures that happen to Toph and Aang in the two years between "Discovering the Heart" and "Stand".

ANYWAY! On to more important things! Kasamari must give uber-super-special thanks to two amazing individuals. Well, one amazing individual and a modern day psycho path.

Thank you very much RavenHeart777 for putting up with this poor excuse of a writer and his sad pathetic skills and for beta reading his bad work. Kasamari suggests that all of his readers give Miss RavenHeart777 a thank you as well by reading her work!

Also, thank you very much my evil-wicked-freakishly-strong sister Pahoyhoy for not killing Kasamari for not putting updates up sooner. Kasamari is pretty sure that the readers also appreciate the not killing. Then again that's kind of presumptuous of Kasamari to say . . . .

©2006 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon Avatar: The Last Airbender and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. The only thing that Kasamari credits to himself if the storyline that all of these trademarked characters followed.

Again, thank you all very much.


End file.
